The Fall of the World
by Tyantha
Summary: Krad and Satoshi got seperated and now Dark and Daisuke are having to watch there back. On top of that, a necklace has turned up that's not make by the Hikari's.
1. Perfect can only get worse

Okay this is my first story so go easy on me.

I hope I did it right...Ah well, guess I'll find out soon enough.

(...) Daisuke

... Dark

:...: Satoshi

((...)) Krad

-

Chapter 1: Perfect Can Only Get Worse

-

"Wake up! Dai?", Emiko sighs, "He forgot to set his alarm again."

"Come on Dai. It's 7:40!"

A red haired boy springs out of bed and grabs his uniform off the edge of his bed. Dressing hastily he grabs his socks

and shoes trying to stay calm, but wanting to scream at his other self for not waking him when Emiko called.

"Why didn't you wake me! You KNEW I was up late studying after stealing another Hikari painting."

It isn't my fault you have to say up late! Why don't you study right after school for a change! You might get some sleep. 

Dark's voice sounded annoyed, but more like he was mocking Daisuke for saying it.

"Your unreliable."

What did you say? 

"Nothing."

Half annoyed still Dark fell asleep too tired to argue with him. Within moments Daisuke's head was clouded by snoring that

was louder than usual.

"Faker", he whispered under his breath as he tied his left, then right.

He looked over at the alarm clock laying on his desk.

"8:00 I'm really late today. Now I can't eat breakfast."

"Dai, come on", said Emiko in a calm voice.

He ran out the door almost forgetting his backpack, but Emiko stopped him before he could get out the door and handed him

his backpack and a granola bar.

"Thanks mom."

"Hai. Now go, you'll be late." She spoke calm yet fast trying not to make him later.

He didn't give it a second thought and raced outside with granola in hand and his backpack on his shoulders hoping that he

wasn't late yet. He munched the granola and shoved the rapper into his pocket hoping to get a chance to throw it away later.

-

He managed to get to his homeroom just before the teacher walked in.

"Daisuke where have you been? You were almost late."

It was Takeshi whispering so the teacher couldn't hear.

"Now thanks to that little stunt you just pulled, I can't copy your homework for this class."

"Sorry Takeshi, my alarm didn't go off."

"Well, there are some people who..."

He trailed off noticing the entire room had gone silent.

"Do you have anything you would like to share with the class, Takeshi, like what you thought was so important that you had to

interupt me?"

The teachers voice was loud and clear, she looked annoyed, but still kept a calm voice.

"Well?"

"Um...No...Sorry."

Takeshi sounded sincere, but Daisuke knew he was acting to get out of it.

"Okay, but don't do it again."

"Turn to pages 234 and 235 in your text books, you don't need your worksheets today."

The room was filled with sounds of books hitting the desks and pages flipping.

"Now we will begin this chapter by..."

The class already knew she would be talking all hour and had already started ignoring her. I looked around and spotted

Satoshi staring blankly in front of him not even aware that he was staring.

(He must be thinking hard to be able to pull off a look like that.)

ha ha. That was a good one, Daisuke. 

His laughing almost made Daisuke jump out of his seat.

(Dark don't startle me like that. I thought you were sleeping.)

Just woke up. 

Is Risa or Riku in this class? What is this class anyway? 

(It's Earth Science and Risa's in here. Why are you interested all of a sudden?)

I went to bed early. Now I'm awake and I'm bored. 

(When did you go to sleep?)

Right after you did. 

(That's early!)

Well, for me it is. And wouldn't you think that that would be early if you slept all day? 

He started to sound frustrated and annoyed trying to explain it to Daisuke. But it worked just the same. It had Daisuke

thinking and out of his hair for the time being.

After thinking for a minute or so the clueless red head answered him.

(Good point.)

Right after saying it the bell rang and Daisuke jusmped almost falling on the ground.

"Read the next two pages for tomorrow."

The teacher shouted over the sounds of everyone talking and getting there stuff.

-

By lunch time Takeshi had already had gotten Daisuke in a headlock several times after first hour as payback. And now

Daisuke was expecting Takeshi's every move to turn into a headlock or a punch.

Stop it! Your going to have yourself paranoid if you keep it up! 

(Sorry, I just don't want to end up in another headlock again.)

Well knock it off! Tell him to stop if your so worried. And stop thinking about it! Your giving me a migrane and it's keeping me

awake! 

(Sorry.)

He said it sarcastically as he grabbed a tray and sat down at the nearest empty table.He sighed as he heared Dark snoring

loud in his head again.

"Faker." he whispered under his breath as he took a bite of the slice of pizza on his tray.

"Why are you sitting over here by yourself?"

"I'd like to know too Daisuke. And you still owe me from first hour!"

He immediately knew who they were as he looked up to see Riku and Takeshi sit across from him on the other side of the

table.

"You going to answer the lady?"

"Oh...Sorry I was thinking."

"No wonder you only took one bite of your food."

Riku seemed to be serious about it, making Daisuke smile.

"Can I have your cookie?"

Takeshi took it before Daisuke could say no.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"Not anymore", said Takeshi trying not to laugh and chew at the same time.

Daisuke frowned. The bell rang before he could answer and he scrambled to put his tray up and get to his 5th hour class.

-

The last three classes went by fast. When the final bell rang Takeshi had him in another headlock and was dragging him

outside.

"You better not be late again. I'll need you to tell me what those pages are about."

"See you tomorrow."

Takeshi took off and was gone before he could tell him no.

"Not again."

(Why'd he take off so soon anyways.)

What do you think, baka! 

(That Emiko left another note for the police.)

Daisuke had ignored the last word and started walking home.

-

Sorry it hasn't gotten interesting yet. But it should by chapter 2.

Bye for now. And oh yeah please rate.


	2. Dark's Fears Reality

Tyan:Okay This chapter shouldn't be as long...but hey maybe I should make it longer now that Dark and Krad are going to show up.

Tyan: What do you think guys?

Tyan: Where are they? It's the second chapter and they haven't showed up yet!

Tyan: DARK! KRAD! Where are you?

Dark: What I was talking in another anime!

Krad:Yeah...I was having fun too! I got to make Dark blush!

Dark: You Did not!

Krad: Did too, and I'll go get the words if you say did not one more time.

Dark:...Stupid Krad!

Krad:That's it I'm going to get them.

(Krad startes to leave.)

Dark:Oh no you don't!

(Dark grabs Krad and Krad starts dragging him with him.)

Tyan:Stop it you two. Okay, Just show chapter 2 so I can go get those two.

Tyan:Hey...Knock it off guys!

-

Chapter 2: Dark's Fears Reality

-

"Hey Daisuke, have a good day at school?"

"Yeah. Oh, mom did you send another note from Dark?"

"Hai, at 8:00."

"You have some time to do your homework now!"

She smiled and walked off to the kitchen to start on super.

He made his way upstairs and walked slowly into his bedroom. He looked around at the clean room, with a bunk bed, and a desk side by side to his right. Sighing he sat down on the bed ready for some sleep.

What's wrong with you now? Did Daisuke-kun have a bad day at school? 

Dark said it as sarcastically as his voice would let him.

(Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for it.)

He layed down trying to ignore Dark making fun of him. He was asleep within a minute.

-

"Dai, are ready? You have twenty minutes."

Emiko called up the stairs making Daisuke jump. He tried to catch himself as he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Oh good, your up."

Emiko walked away smiling.

What'd you Do? You woke me up! 

"Sorry, I fell."

Daisuke got up forgetting that he was feeling any pain.

"It's time to go, Dark, get up."

I'm already up it's you that are slacking behind. 

"But you just said...Never mind"

He wasn't going to argue even if he was right, but they didn't have the time.

Daisuke started to think of Riku and the times they were together. Moments later he transformed into Dark. Dark yawned loudly and stretched his arms.

(Dark we don't have time.)

_"Daisuke you worry too much."_

(What did you say?)

_"Nothing Daisuke. I didn't say a word."_

(Sure.)

Dark dressed into a black, zip up cotton shirt, without any sleeves, and a black coat with straps to fasten it together, hung losely around him. His pants were straight, black jeans and he wore black boots to match it all.

(Ready?)

_"Hai, come on Wiz."_

Wiz jumped into his master's hands transforming him into Dark's wings. Wiz flew to Dark's back carrying him out of Daisuke's open window, which was above the desk. Papers scattered and some seemed to be flying after the art thief.

-

"Big crowd...as usual."

"Yes, Mr. Satoshi, sir."

The cop answered in a nervous voice.

"Ah, well. We'll just have to work around it."

The cop walked off to check the area one last time as the clock tower hit 8 o'clock.

_"Dang. I thought for sure we were going to be late", _Dark said as he touched the floor within' the museum.

(Not as many cops on guard today.)

I noticed. 

_"Satoshi, what are you up to this time?"_

Not really wanting to know. He ran for the Necklace of Fallen Angels.

(Dark what are we stealing, Emiko didn't tell us.)

Shhh! I'm trying to concentrate 

When Dark barely got passed a trap, Daisuke went silent immediately.

-

((He's coming, you need to hurry.))

Satoshi pulled a small bottle out of his front, left pocket. It was clear glass with a cork to seal it. He pulled the cork off and drank the bottle in one gulp. Satoshi started shaking and fell to the floor blacking-out.

-

(Dark watch out!)

_"Wow!That was too close for comfort."_

(Hai, you need to stop thinking about Riku and worry about those traps.)

_"Go to sleep if you don't like it!"_

(No! I don't trust you not to get into trouble!)

_"Just go to sleep, Daisuke, you need it."_

-

Satoshi openned his eyes still blurry from the fall he sat up slowly feeling dizzy. A hand reached to him and he grabbed it, trying to stand. The hand pulled Satoshi to his feet and he came face to face with a blurry vision of a tall guy. Footsteps echoed though the hall behind him, silenced for a moment then continued again.

Dark reached the end of the hall and stopped short when he saw Satoshi and Krad standing in the middle of the room.

_"Mmm...So you found the bottle. How thoughtful of you, not to leave any for me!"_

Dark seemed serious at first, but his pride ended it with sarcasm. He took a step forward with his right foot ready to take whatever Krad was planning to do.

"This time you won't come out on top I'll make sure of it!"

Krad words made Daisuke shiver as he woke up to Krad's voice. He looked as closely as he could within Dark's mind thinking that it was only an illusion, but in the the end he knew the truth...Krad and Satoshi were no longer one anymore.

(Dark how could this...What did they?)

Daisuke was too shocked to want to know, but what scared him the most is thought of him and Dark separating.

Daisuke don't even say that. I'm not gone yet so stop it already, you're giving me a headache! 

(Dark!)

Shut up...Jeez! 

"Are you done talking with your other self or would you like to join the rest of us?"

_"You talk tough, Krad, but you've never even had enough power to take me down. So why should this be any different?"_

"That's quite amusing, but all of those times before, I didn't have one thing..."

_"What, a body of your own?"_

(Dark, your hopeless! Could you be serious, for one second?)

No. 

Krad pulled something out of his left pocket and held it out for Dark to see.

"This."

_"Mmm...I see."_

Dark's voice was serious and sadened. He looked at it again hoping that it was only a fake, but it wasn't...It was the Necklace of Fallen Angels.

_"Does that mean you actually found something to do while you were inside Satoshi's head."_

Dark smirked, he'd gotten to Krad and he knew it.

"Say what you want, when your world falls I'll laugh over your dead body."

_"Who says you'll get the chance?"_

Dark ran for the necklace at full speed ready for a fight.

"Good-bye Dark."

He fell right into a trap. Satoshi had called in all of the troops when he was focused on Krad.

_"Damn it! I fell right into a trap!"_

The cops started running at him, with cuffs in hand.

_"Ah, no..."_

Dark only managed to say that before he was tackled by twenty guys. Dark slipped out of the pile while they were cuffing each other. He stood there laughing while the cops tried to get him, but where are cuffed together.

_"Mua ha ha. That'll teach you not to think that you can catch me so easily!"_

Dark looked around the room, but no sign of the necklace or Krad, not even Satoshi was left to try to get the cops back in line.

Where'd they go this time? 

He sighed hoping that Krad hadn't caused him any trouble already.

(What are we going to do now?)

Go home...There's nothing we can do now. 

_"Wiz, Appear!"_

Wiz appeared in a swirl of black carrying Dark out of the museum.

-

"He's becoming a nuisanceIt's time to take care of him once and for all! Don't you agree...Satoshi?"

Satoshi looked at him with the same look that he has when he chases Dark, but with more pain.

They stood on the roof of the apartment buildings that he lived in. The city's lights didn't seem to block out the night sky and the stars that lit it up, like light cutting thru the dark.

"..."

"...I see. You have to catch Dark, you don't have a choice in that, but you still treasure that kid."

"In the end, Satoshi, that will be your downfall."

Krad spread his white wings, ready to leave. He turned his back to Satoshi and walked to the edge of the building's roof.

"...You're wrong, and you know it...Krad, in the end, it will be your downfall...Not mine."

Krad turned to face him with rage in his eyes and his fist clenched.

"You will pay for saying that."

Krad gave an evil grin that made Satoshi step back. Satoshi's face gave it all away, he was scared, but he was more shocked than scared.

Krad extended his right hand, which was still clenched, letting his fingers loose he sent Satoshi flying into the exit door behind him, leaving a dent in the door. The people within' the building ignored it and tried not to get involved. Satoshi was used to everyone ignoring him, but for once, he wished they would give a damn.

"If you wish to survive...You will not defy me!"

"..."

Krad flew off leaving a trail of white feather behind.

-

Tyan: What'd you think? Guys!

Dark: I heard you. Hey, get back here Krad.

Krad: Get away Dark.

(Stop Dark with one hand.)

Tyan: You guys, never answered me.

Dark: It was okay...What is Krad going to do again?

Tyan: I never told you, I told Krad.

Krad: And I'm not telling.

Dark: Yeah you will.

Krad: No I won't.

Tyan: Guys!

(Tyan drags them off the screen by their ears.)

Tyan: See you next chapter.


	3. A Bad Day Made Worse

Dark: Krad, is Tyan here yet?

Krad: Calm down, Chapter 3 hasn't started yet so we have sometime.

Dark: Well, she better hurry up I want to see if I get to kick your butt!

Krad: Hey!

Tyan: Have you two been causing trouble?

Krad: About to.

Dark: Was not! Sure you'll believe blondie over there, but not me!

Tyan: Not true! I believe what you just said is true.

Krad: Ha ha, she got you there.

Dark: This isn't fair...show chapter 3 already!

-

Chapter 3: A Bad Day Made Worse

-

_"Hey, Daisuke?"_

(What? We home already?)

_"Yes, but..."_

(Why haven't you changed back yet?)

_"I forgot. Um...Daisuke...Do you realize that you are no longer safe."_

(Yeah.)

_"I need to talk to Emiko about taking you out of school for a few days."_

(What? NO! I have to go to school mid-terms are tomorrow! Besides Krad isn't in Satoshi, so Krad won't be there.)

_"You were actually safer when Krad was in Satoshi. Now he can attack you at anytime and I can't always be there to protect you."_

Dark started to pace. He looked around not sure if he was proving a point to Daisuke, but he was going to try. He noticed that Daisuke's room seemed quite different than seeing it through Daisuke's eyes.

( I see what you mean...But I still have to go to school.)

_"Does mid-terms mean more to you than you're life?"_

(Well, if I live I'm going to have to take them, with the teacher chewing me out! So I have to go!)

_"Very well.If Krad attacks it's not my fault I warned you."_

Dark started to think about Riku, with her short hair and her smile. He turned into Daisuke immediately and Daisuke yawned. He walked over to his desk and picked up most of his papers, but the one's that flew out the window he couldn't get back. He sighed and started studying for mid-terms.

-

'Beep! Beep! Beep'

(My alarm clock? I didn't set it.)

'Beep! Beep!'

Shut that off! 

(I am...Don't worry you'll survive a minute of no sleep.)

Daisuke lifted his head off the table and looked over to come face to face with the alarm clock. He jumped knocking the chair backwards with him still in it. He hit the back of his neck on his bed and he scrambled to his feet, rubbing his neck.

Ha ha! Good one!...And don't talk like that! I'm the sarcastic one here! 

"Yeah, Yeah."

Daisuke looked around to see Emiko at the door watching him.

"Mom!"

"Sorry, I heard you wake up. I couldn't resist, I had to see you reaction to the alarm clock. oh yeah, don't forget to empty your pockets! I found a granola bar in your pants!"

She smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Daisuke stood there a second shaking his head then looked around for his uniform. He found the pants in the floor by his desk, the shirt was hanging on the inside door knob, and his belt was on the end of his bed. He dressed and started to gather up his homework and put it into the smushed backpack, that got crushed when he jumped. He threw his backpack on his shoulders and openned his door. He smelled his mom's cooking from there. He then remembered that he forgot to eat supper. He walked towards the stairs, which turned into a sprint for the kitchen. He reached the door and slid to a stop an inch away from hitting it.

He pushed it open and sat down at the table, trying not to drool over his food. Emiko already had Daisuke a plate and Daisuke started eating as fast as he could without choking. Grandpa looked up and shook his head and turned his attention back to the newspaper in his hands. Emiko sat down beside Daisuke and smiled to him and she, as well, started to eat. Within' minutes he had finished and was sure he beat a world record.

"Thanks mom."

"You're Welcome. Now get to school."

"Hai!"

He walked out of the kitchen, pushing the door out of the way. Walking to the front door, he could hear Dark snoring. He gave a smile then openned the front door. He walked out shutting the door behind him. It was a warm day for spring and the sun was out. Their wasn't a cloud in sight as he made his way down the street towards the school.

After walking two blocks he turned left and spotted the school a block away.

"Only a block."

"Daisuke! Hey, Daisuke! Wait up!"

He turned around to see Takeshi running towards him.

"You need to think about slowing down Daisuke. You're fast even when you walk!"

"Sorry."

"You read those pages?"

"Oh no!"

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"Um...Then I won't say it."

"Daisuke! You were supposed to help me out here, I'm out chasing Dark trying to get a story, while you're at home doing nothing!"

(Well, try being the one your chasing. Hey, I didn't even see him out there!)

I'm trying to sleep! 

Takeshi grabbed Daisuke by the arm and started dragging him to the school.

-

"Riku?"

"Yes?"

Riku turned around to see a tall teenager with long blonde hair pulled up and a cross at the end.

"I have something for you."

"From who, and who are you?"

"I'm just delevering some gifts and one's for you...It's a secret admirer."

"From who?"

She got excited hoping that it might be from Daisuke. Riku's excitement make Krad laugh. She had embarrassed herself over Daisuke again. Smiled trying to act serious, it wasn't working, but Krad could tell she was really trying.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't say who it's from."

"That's okay, the thought's what counts."

'Why couldn't they have left there name?', she thought to herself as Krad handed her a small box.

"Well, now that I've delivered that I have to go. Maybe we'll meet again."

"Maybe. Bye."

Krad walked off waving as the bell rang to get to class. Riku turned and ran to the school entrance as the last of the kids piled in.

"I wonder what it is?"

She spoke to herself still clutching the package with her right hand. She made her way through the crowd to her first class. After turning the corner she reached her class on the left, she walked in and took a seat by the window on the other side of the room. She put her backpack on the back of her chair and sat down. Setting the box on the table, she started to open it and found a necklace with a golden feather hanging from the chain and diamonds embedded into it. She looked at it speechless, it was beautiful.

"Riku, where did you get that?"

She looked up to see Miyuki Sawamura standing in front of her desk desk staring at the necklace in awe.

"I got it...from my mom."

She didn't know what to say, she had no clue who it was from.

"Cool! Why don't you try it on? It'll look good on you."

"Okay, I guess so."

She took it in her hands and un-did the chain and put it around her neck and fastened the chain back together. Miyuki looked at it and smiled.

"It does look good on you!"

She smiled and took her seat two desks back.

"It's beautiful, but who's it from."

She said it a whisper as she looked at it frowning.

-

Where's Riku? 

(In math class.)

You need to go see her when class is over. 

(Why, do you think something's happened?)

"The anatomy of a human has nine system to..."

No. I just wanted you to go see her so you stop with the panicing thoughts. Jeez! I warned you, if you get hurt it's not my fault! 

(Dark why don't you be nice for once!)

Go see her or I'll transform like before...When I was controlling your body. 

(You wouldn't!)

If it'll stop your thoughts...When you walk to your next class your body's mine, if you don't go see her! 

(Ahh! I help you steal and this is the thanks I get!)

Heh. You watch me steal so you're not helping me. You're just naging me the entire time. 

(That's not true!)

Starting to get frustrated.

(Okay, just stop it.)

About time you said yes! 

The bell rang after twenty minutes of listening to the teacher and he ran through the crowd towards Riku's next class, Geography. He stopped short when he saw Riku.

(Dark is that the Necklace of Fallen Angels?)

Now I know what he's trying to do. You have to get that necklace off her before it takes full effect. 

(What effect does it have?)

... 

(Dark what does it do!)

You give it to someone as a gift and they control the persson they gave it to, if they put it on. 

Dark's voice sounded serious and saddening as if it happened before.

(...if you take it off...It will break the hold it has on her...right!)

Daisuke wanted it to be easy, but by Dark's voice, it couldn't work like that.

It can if you get it off before she comes it contact with who ever gave it to her, most likely Krad. 

(What happens if you don't get it off before then.)

If you take it off, she dies... 

(H-how can we save her.)

Daisuke's voice was shaky and he was in disbelief.

Krad has to take it off. 

(How are we going to do that?)

I'll find a way, but for now try to get that off of her before Krad shows up! 

(What if it's not Krad...)

Then you have till lunch. 

Daisuke turned around and walked to his next class with his head down still in disbelieve.

(How could they?)

Calm down Daisuke, it'll come out fine. 

-

Tyan: Bad ending, I know.

Tyan: But at least it'll have you back for the next chapter.

Dark: Don't review she hit me with a frying pan!

Tyan: Hey! I missed.

Krad: Dark, knock it off! Please review!


	4. The Fallen Angel's Awakening

Tyan: Hello, I'm...We're back.

Dark: Ah, shut up!

Krad: Dark, be nice.

Dark: When she's nice to me I'll stop.

Tyan: You can't make me!

Krad: ( Grabs Tyan and an flys to the top of the screen. Holding her by her wrists dangling her off the ground.)

Krad: Start being nice to Dark and I'll let you down softly.

Tyan: Okay, okay just let me down.

Krad: (Pulls her up and grabs her by the waist and flys back down and let go of her.)

Tyan: You're mean!

Dark: Ha ha, now you have to be nice to me.

Tyan: This isn't fair just show the next chapter.

-

Chapter 4: The Fallen Angel's Awakening

-

Lunch time came and Daisuke was still trying to figure a way out to get the necklace. He was discussing it with Dark during the classes before and had come up with only an idea, but it had many faws. Daisuke sighed as he slowly walked to lunch, he didn't know what to do, how could he get that necklace without anyone seeing him steal it, there would be too many people in there and there wasn't any good escape routes...He looked around the hallway. He saw Risa pass by, he waved hi to her and smiled. She said hi back and continued on her way. dark took advantage of the situation and transformed. He walked into the boys bathroom on the right and looked in the mirror to see Daisuke's body reflecting back.

_"So it worked, the same as last time."_

(This isn't fair.)

_"Daisuke just be happy you don't have to do it. Daisuke, it's her life on the line here."_

(Just steal it and get it over with.)

_"And miss hearing you go insane"_

(Dark!)

What 

He walked out of the bathroom showing his confidence through Daisuke's body. His every move could of made anyone fall for him instantly. He walked towards the cafeteria so sure of himself, yet he hadn't a clue what he was going to do. He was closing in on the cafeteria doors, which were double doors that seemed to blend in with it's suroundings.

I wonder if they did that on purpose 

He reached the double doors and pushed them aside as he walked in carefully looking around trying to memorize his surroundings. Then he spotted her on the left side of the cafeteria, third table from the front. She was standing at the side of it talking to Risa and Kitsuna. She transfered two months ago and has become good friends with Riku and Risa.

_"Gotcha."_

He said solemly to himself, being quiet so no one heard, yet he wanted to cause some kind of distraction to get everyone's attention. He sighed knowing he wouldn't get one and walked over to Riku stepping lightly so she didn't hear him coming. He got an inch away from her and reached for the necklace while Daisuke held his breath and trying not to make a sound so Dark could concentrate. He was about to touch the necklace when Riku turned around.

"Hello Daisuke."

She smiled to him innocently not knowing what she was wearing could end her life.

_"Hello."_

He wasn't sure what to do now he couldn't risk Daisuke getting into trouble because of something that he done. Daisuke would never forgive him.

"You want to sit with us or stand"

He saw that Riku was no longer standing in front of him and had taken a seat at the table again. Everyone was staring at him, a sweat drops started to appear. He smiled his usual confident sly smile. Risa looked at him in shock, it reminded her of Dark as she watched him sit down by Riku. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, he seemed so much like the one she loved...Dark. She snapped out of it realizing that she was staring at him. She suddenly jerked her head away, and looked over to Satoshi who was passing by the table. He turned his gaze to Daisuke and frowned, he knew it was Dark, but there was nothing he could do about it. He sharply turned away and walked off to an empty table in the back of the cafeteria. He watched him as he sat down wanting to laugh at the creepy bastard, but stopped himself remembering that he was Daisuke.

"Daisuke, have you seen Takeshi? No one's seen him since this morning"

_"Sorry Riku, I haven't seen him since the end of first hour."_

"Hey Risa, who's that kid"

Kitsuna was pointing at Satoshi in the back of the room. Satoshi, didn't even bother to notice her. She stared at him with her crystal blue eyes, her right however had a green tint mixed into the blue. She wanted to scold herself for not noticing him after two months, but she turned her attention from the lonley boy to Risa. Risa looked a little startled that she hadn't asked before. (Kitsuna had asked everyone's name, when Risa first introduced herself on Kitsuna's first day at there Middle School, Satoshi was sick so she wasn't told his name.) Kitsuna looked at Risa's startled face and went red. It made her black hair, with silver streaks stand out even more!

"It's Satoshi, he sits in the back of the room usually silent and he has his own fan club of girls. What's even funnier is that he turns down every one of them"

Kitsuna face went back to normal and she started to laugh at the girls. Dark looked at her with Daisuke's eyes in wonder, but looked away and saw Takeshi standing beside him.

"Hello, Takeshi...Where have you been"

"I didn't go anywhere Kitsuna, I was just in the nurse's office. What was so funny anyways"

"I was laghing at all those girls that chase Satoshi."

Her face started to get red again.

"Yeah, I know...They should be chasing me instead!

Everyone except Satoshi had a annoyed look on there face. Dark just kept up a smirk.

_"Yeah, just keep wishing Takeshi."_

Dark said it sarcasticly and smirked again quite satisfied.

"HEY"

Takeshi clenched his fists ready to hit Dark, but heard someone talk about Dark striking again tonight. He walked off in the direction of the voice, remembering that he'd been in the nurse's office and unable to recive any information on Dark. Dark watched him walk off and turned his attention back to the table that he was siting at.

"Risa do you know if Dark's going to strike again tonight"

"Sorry Kitsuna, I haven't heard any news of it, but I'll tell you if someone tells me."

"Daisuke, do you know"

_"I haven't heard where that Great Art Thief is going to strike...yet."_

He remembered that he hadn't been told what he was going to do tonight, but he was sure that Emiko was going to tell him at the last minute as usual.

(Dark, have you gotten it yet?)

No. 

(Dark!)

Let's see you take it, then. 

(That's not fair!)

Well it's what you deserve, I'm saving her life. Her life, Daisuke. Be happy I'm helping you in the first place. 

That's what I thought. 

He turned his attention back to the people around him who were deep into an arguement over himself, Daisuke could tell Dark's large ego was getting worse by the minute.

"Why do you even care about Dark, he's a PERVERT"

"He is not! I hate that you don't even support my decisions"

Tears started forming in her eyes and her cheeks were pink from trying to hold back her tears.

"Risa...I-I..."

She was right she wasn't being supportive of her sister, she thought they would always respect each other's decisions. 'Now look at me,' she thought, 'I'll just have to respect her decisions no matter how bad they are.'

"Risa...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I respect your desicion, whether I like it or not, and I'll try to support you more...I promise"

"Thanks Riku."

She smiled again, wiping her unshed tears from her eyes and went on like it had never happened.

"If Dark goes to steal tonight, I'm going to try to see him. Kitsuna, you want to come"

"I wish I could but I have an exam to study for. Sorry."

"It's okay, I'll go by myself."

Just then Dark had an idea of how to get the necklace.

_"Riku, you should go with her too. She may get into trouble or fall into a trap, with her luck."_

"What! Daisuke what's gotten into you"

_"I just asked ifyou would"_

"It's the way that you said it. Are you feeling okay"

_"I'm fine."_

"You need to stay away from Takeshi for awhile, he's starting to rub off on you"

Said Riku's twin, concerned about her friend.

"Maybe I should, I'll go and tell him off now."

He stood up to leave, but both of the twins pulled him back down. He mumbled something over his breath in protest and sat back down. They ignored his response to it andcontinued the conversation.

"...But your right Daisuke, I should go with Risa to make sure she'll be okay."

-

"Has he figured it out yet"

"No" said an echoing voice from within' the shadows"He'll be dead before he can get the chance."

-

Tyan: Okay, it's not as long, and not as interesting, but I'll try harder. (bows).

Dark: Why didn't you let me tell Takeshi off. It would of been fun!

(Tyan types something and Dark disappears.)

Krad: Ha ha...It's what he gets!

Tyan: Oh yeah before I forgot...LordScribbles thanks for the review! Krad is evil and intelligent, but I made him put on an act. So that's why he was acting...nice.

Krad: It was humiliating! I had to act like a delivery boy and SMILE!

(Gives Tyan an evil look.)

Tyan: Sorry, but I have to go before Krad kills me...Please RR...bye

(Tyan takes off running and Krad follows ready to strike.)


	5. Making of Evil

Tyan: Okay, I know my chapters have been boring, and well now I've punished myself and now I'm writting another chapter and starting on a new story. Oh yeah, the chapters are going to more interesting now, too! Just to let everyone know I don't own D N Angel or I wouldn't be here.

Dark: Thay already guessed that!

Krad: Dark!

Dark: What?

Krad: (Shakes his head.)

Dark: What?

Krad: (Ignores him.)

Dark: (Walks over to Tyan and takes her laptop and throws it at Krad hitting him in the back of his head.)

Tyan: (Shakes her head.) I better start the chapter before they start fighting so I can get my laptop back in one peace. Well, here's the chapter...Enjoy!

-

Chapter 5: The Making of Evil

-

Riku walked with her sister through dark park. It had been much easier to walk at night through the streets, but they had to cut across the park if they ever wanted to get there in time. Risa started to get ahead and Riku lost her in the darkness before she could speed up. 'She must of been thinking about Dark to have started running that fast.' Riku thought as she stopped out of breathe. She was leaned down to the ground resting her hands on her knees so she didn't fall down. She felt a breeze suddenly pick up as she stood up straight again to look for Risa.

"What are you doing out here this late at night...waiting for me."

She shivered when she heard the voice and thought 'Great pervert's here.' Her face went serious as she turned around on her heels to see Dark standing 6 feet away from her. He wore a long black cloak that covered him from his shoulders to the ground. She'd never seen him hide his body like that, he usually showed it off to the world thinking he could get every woman he looked at (Of course.). He gave a small smirk and walked closer taking small steps at a time. She took a step back when she looked in his eyes they were not Dark's. Dark had confidence and mischief in his eyes, this guy looked like he could kill and would enjoy it. She gasped and turned to run, but stopped in her tracks. She looked down at the necklace and saw it glowing a blue aura. She blinked one last time as everything went black.

The guy behind her smirked and snapped his fingers, making his appearance change from Dark to Krad. He smiled in satisification and took off the cloak reveling a short sleeve button-up, white t-shirt and black pants. He let is wings pop back out of his body as he walked over to Riku who was staring in front of her with black eyes that were emotionless and blank. He let an evil smile take over his first one.

"Kill Dark"

Riku looked at Krad and nodded taking off with inhuman speed and new found jumping abilities. She pasted through the park in an instant and Risa only saw a blur as Riku pasted Risa easily. She skidded to a stop at a building's nearest wall not caring about the guards that turned to grab her. She looked up to the five story building and jumped landed gracefully on the roof.

-

(Come on Dark, it's almost time.)

Dark lazily looked at the clock seeing he had ten minutes left. He smiled and grabbed his coat putting it over his new black clothes that Emiko had bought for him earlier.

_"Right on time...Wiz"_

A small bunny jumped into his masters eager hands transforming him into Dark's wing's as he jumped out the window flying into the night sky.

Daisuke sighed in Dark's head thinking of how poor of a job he did trying to get the necklace off her.

(He didn't persuade her to let him walk her home.)

_"What are you rambling on about. When a lady says something she means it."_

(But-)

_"Daisuke, Daisuke...You have alot to learn about girls"_

Dark smirked and stopped on a nearby window's roof to see where the guards were positioned and noticed Riku on the roof.

_"Something's not right...How did she get passed the guards"_

He sighed remembering how lousy the guards were.

_"Never mind I know why."_

He took flight once again and landed behind Riku, who was facing the park. His wings disappeared as Wiz took off and ran for some place to hide till Dark was done. He walked within' arm's distance of her and reached for her shoulder just for it to be grabbed by Riku before it could get near her. He looked at her wide eyed realizing Krad got to her a little too late. She turned around and pushed him with great force through the sun roof sticking up from the roof's edge making him fall into the museum. He didn't have time to react as he fell to the floor at very fast speed. He hit the floor of the museum and a huge sickening **CRACK** followed. He tried to move his limbs as he felt something pierce the left side of his stomach. He clenched his teeth in pain, he could feel the soft flow of his own blood. It was warm to the touch, it was seeping around him, his clothes obsorbing it, as he held back the urge to scream.

I can't move. 

He looked up at the window still facing it from the fall. He felt cuts form all over him from the steadily falling broken glass. His vision was blurring, he felt his body go numb as he blacked out.

-

Krad watched in satisfaction. He had finally defeated Dark and quite easily, might I add. It made him sick to think that the famous Dark could be killed by using his own pride and feelings against him.

"Daisuke and Dark cared for that girl, making him let down his guard. That, in the end, was his greatest weakness."

He smirked. It was too easy and he wouldn't let him die. At least, not without having a little fun with him first. He stepped out of the shadows and walked over to him smiling.

"Now it's your turn to suffer."

Riku's emotionless face looked down to the unconsious body below, then to her master. An evil smile graced her lips showing that there was still life in her. She stood back up and looked around at the guards starting to file out onto the roof. Riku's face went emotionless again as they started surrounding her, guns in hand. They aimd for her at the same time making her laugh. They all winced at the sound of her voice. It was dull and lifeless, but at the same time evil. She turned her attention away from the guards and looked once again to the once sun roof was only a huge hole in the roof. She looked at the guards and jumped. The guard's gaped and watched her fall. They all took a step back when they saw her land gracefully on the floor next to a winged blonde that was leaned over a guy wearing all black.

"Time to go Dark."

He riped the the huge piece of glass out of his side and picked him up bridial style. He looked down to the loyal girl who was waiting patiently for her masters orders.

"Go home and wait for further instrustions."

He said it without even taking a glance at her and jumped into the air and flapped his wings taking flight. Without evan caring about the guards he flew threw the hole in the roof. The wind that was formed from thias caused several guards to fall down and knocking others hats off.

The night sky was brightly lit by the city lights below, they were like fireflies that never slept. The wind bit at his lips and skin as he fought against the wind as the weather was getting worse as the seconds went by. The wind now had sleet to help in it's hopeless attempt to bring him down. He smirked and looked ahead to see Satoshi's apartment's roof.

"I wonder what he'd say if I came in with you like this"

He looked down at the bloody Dark, talking to him as he would answer him.

"He'd be furious wouldn't he"

An evil smile over came him. He desended down, pulling Dark closer so he didn't drop him. He couldn't let him get the 'satisification' of dying, he would make him live through it, make him suffer, mentally and physically. He landed softly on the roof and walked to the exit door. It still had that dent from throwing Satoshi into it. That made his smile widden as he shifted Dark to one hand, holding him around the waist. He turned the knob to find it locked. Krad looked at it now frowning.

"He really thought he could keep me away by locking the door. Now he's going to get it"

He kicked the door open, breaking the door knob. He put Dark back in both of his arms and floated down in between the stairs to the 2nd floor (since I have no clue how many floors there are i made it up, 5 floors total). He stopped at 202 (can't remember the real number, if it's right i'm going to scream for joy) and banged on the door making small dents in it. The door openned partly, a gray haired boy with glasses stuck his head out and saw Krad and looked at him emotionless unsure of what Krad was going to do. Krad kicked the door almost knocking down Satoshi as he jumped out of the way. Satoshi hadn't noticed until now, but Dark was in his arms. He looked Dark over seeing that he was slowly bleeding to death. He watched unsure of what to do, Krad looked at Satoshi and smirked. He walked into Satoshi's apartment and layed Dark on his bed.

"You can save him if you want. I'll be back later for him, don't let him leave."

Satoshi nodded not wanting another thrashing from Krad. He watched Krad walk off still a little shaken up. He couldn't help, but scold himself for taking it and not fighting back. His fists clenched and he shook in anger. When Krad came back he was going to give him all he had. He looked over to Dark seeing that he was starting to soak his bed in blood.

"First I have to help you."

He said it just so he wouldn't think and walked into the bathroom to get supplies. He wondered how long Dark had left before he died. He smirked, as he thought of him being free, but the thought of Daisuke dying was unbareble. He pulled out a first aid kit out from under his sink and grabbed a towel.

-

"Krad failed. He wanted to keep him alive for his own benifit. It seems now that I'll have to do it myself" a person hid by a cloak walked out of the shadows, it's face hidden in darkness and the black cloak was old and torn"Don't you agree...Kitawa"

"No...Let me take him out. It will show how thick the Saki clan's blood really is."

A young man with black hair that was half as long as Krad's as tied losely in the back and most of the front was down making his long bangs seem longer. He wore a black jacket and a white t-shirt underneath, his pants were black too, to match his jacket and his eyes showed blood red as he looked up to the cloaked person. He looked into the darkness of the cloak waiting for a response.

"Very well, you may proceed, but if you are injured your part is over."

It turned swiftly and walked to a set of double door and quietly openned one with a pale hand and closed the door behind it without looking back.

"I will not fail you...sister."

-

Emiko was doing the dishes and glared at the clock to see that it was midnight. She rinsed off aplate and set it on the drying rack.

"Done."

She sighed in relief and started upstairs to go to bed. She stopped and locked the front door. Then continued upstairs, only to stop again in Daisuke's room. She openned the door quietlyand peecked into the dark room using the hall light to see.

"Daisuke."

She spoke in a soft sweet voice and walked over to his bed to see if he was asleep in his bed. She walked in and saw nothing through the shadows. She walked to the other side of Daisuke's bed and turned on his lamp. She stared at the bed in shock. she could feel how scaried she was as butterflies overwhelmed in her stomach. She turned around and walked to the door forgetting about the light and tried to calm herself as she walked. She stopped as she heard something crinckle under her left foot. She lifted her fot up to see a pair of jeans with a granola bar wrapper sticking out of the right pocket.

-

He openned his eyes finding that he was staring at a white ceiling, a hospital, was the first thing that came to mind, but after his vision got better and the fuzziness and blurriness went away he looked over to see Satoshi reading a book. He was leaning against a wall parallel to the bed, he didn't look up as he continued to read the book. Dark slowly sat up using his left arm for support and his right arm was over his stomach to try to die the pain down. H leaned against the wall behind him and examined his body to see how badly he'd gotten hurt. He had hundreds of small cuts and five deep gashes in his arm. It then hit him that he wasn't wearing his jacket nor his vest, his black under shirt was all that remained over his chest reveling most of the cuts he had recieved. There was two deep gashes in his left arm and one in his right. His pants had slashes all in it and cuts in his legs under the slashes. He looked around memorizing the pace looking for a possible escape if Krad showed up. He sighed in relief when he saw a ventalation system in the kitchen's ceiling.

That'll do. Hey, Daisuke! Wake up. 

He heard a small half asleep voice say 'huh' and he relaxed a little bit, so the pain wouldn't hurt as much.

Daisuke, are you hurt too 

(Hurt? Dark what are you talking.ya-awn...about? Dark, are you okay?

His voice was now filled with concerned and Daisuke felt his sleepiness wash away as he waited for Dark to answer.

... 

(Dark, answer me. Are you okay?)

It's nothing I just fell, but I'm okay now, go back to sleep. 

He turned his attention back to the ceiling so daisuke couldn't see his cuts.

Go back to sleep Daisuke, you won't want to wake up in the morning, then I'll have to wake up to get you up. 

(Fine...could you set my alarm when we get back?)

Sure, whatever...Just go to bed, I need to concentrate. 

He felt Daisuke doze off to sleep, and he gave a sigh in relief. It made him cough in pain, as he sat up more, feeling like he was being struck by lightning causing him to stop immediately.

There was banging on the door and Satoshi stood up. The door swung open with great speed hitiing the wall. Krad was standing there smirking and he put his left foot down.

"Hello Dark."


	6. Death Is Never an Option

Tyan: Yay! Another chapter, as soon as I got my reviews I went straight to updating. at least for as long as I could. I'm not a fast typer so if this isn't up very fast please forgive me (bows).

Dark: Stop your blabbering and getthe chapter started already!

Tyan: You really want to know what happens to you that bad!

Krad: Ha ha, I kicked your ass last chapter!

Tyan and Dark: No you didn't!

Riku: I did...Remember?

Krad: Yeah, but I was controlling you, so you were just a tool for me to use against Dark, so you didn't do a thing.

Tyan: Suuure!

Tyan: Well, on with the chapter!

-

Chapter 6: Death Is Never an Option

-

_"Your the last person I wanted to see!"_

Coughs trying to talk normally.

"Your so cold Dark." (I know I stole the lines from the manga.)

He walks into the apartment with chains and bottles.

"You want to have some fun Dark?"

Dark slowly looks up to see Krad holding chains and bottles of acid.

_"You always were a sucker for torture."_

"You would know. Considering that's what you did to me."

_"How many times do I have to tell you that wasn't me!"_

- Flashback -

A young boy with purple hair and black t-shirt, pants, and sneakers was running through a very large house. He had a large painting in hand and a man with noblemen's clothes on was running after him with his short black hair flying behind him.

"Thief, get back here. Give me my painting back!"

_"Not a chance, old man."_

He reached the end of the hall and ran through a victorian style room and ran into the balcony and jumped pushing off the balcony's railing and landing softly on the ground like it was nothing. The old man stopped at the balcony just in time to see the boy run for the gate. He turned to the left and disappeared from the man's view as he smirked with confidence wanting to laugh at the old man. He turned back to see if anyone was following him and hit something knocking him backwards on his back. He sat up and brushed the grass of the painting. He looked in front of him to see a young blonde haired boy about his age, _'maybe he's 13 too'_ he thought to himself and stood up extending his hand to the kid.

_"You okay kid?"_

"Fine, and who are you calling kid? Your my age!"

The boy looked like a kiddie version of Krad only he didn't show such coldness in his eyes, they were filled with hope and life, something Krad lacked. His hair was much shorter than Krad's too, it stopped at his lower back and there was no cross, but it was still pulled up like Krad always wears it.

_"Well,if your fine I'll be going."_

He put his hand on the kid's head and messed up his hair as he walked away. The boy turned around and watched the young Dark run to the gate with the painting under his arm. He stopped briefly at the gate as wings sprouted from his back. The back of his shirt tor as the wings extended farther till they were at full length and flapping. The blonde haired boy turned around and looked at the boy with wide eyed. The dark haired kid took flight into the night with the boy's eyes following him till he wouldn't see him when he disappeared in the darkness of the night sky.

"A dark angel..."

"Satoshi! Satoshi!"

The boy turned around and smiled to the guy that stood in front of him. 'It's the angel', he thought as he looked at the man that had just appeared. His wings were gone and his clothes were different, he wore a black button-up, long sleeve shirt with black pants and boots. Satoshi thought, 'He looks taller and how does he know my name. He smirked and grabbed the child by the arm. The boy looked at him wide eyed and in shock. He wrapped his arms around the boy and jumped over the fence (the fence was a foot taller than the guy) and landed, with some difficulty, onto the sidewalk. He looked left and right and held the boy closer to his chest when Satoshi started kicking and screaming. He ignored the boy and ran to his right and put one of his hands over Satoshi's mouth and continued running. He stopped 5 blocks from the mansion and turned to face an old run down apartment building and walked inside, letting his hand off Satoshi's mouth when he openned the door. His screams could only be heard for a moment, then the door closed and the street went silent again.

-End of Flashback-

"It was you, I saw your face. You can't hide the truth from me."

He walked over to Dark and swung the chain making it collide with Dark's chest making him scream out in pain. Krad smirked satisfied, and leaned down bring his face an inch from Dark's. Dark watched him prepared for the worst as he felt his skin burn away on his stomach. Krad moved showing Dark what he was doing. The bottle poured onto his skin melting it away instantly, dark watched in pain as the last of the small bottle spilled onto his stomach. The pain wasn't as bad until the acid dripped into his cuts making him clench his teeth and hands trying not to scream again.

"So you can scream."

_"You fucking bastard."_

Dark managed to say it before his body went into a coughing fit. Krad laughed enjoying Dark's suffering.

"Dark, Dark, try not to be so cold. I'm only repaying the favor."

_"I didn't do it, how many times do I have to-"_

Dark was cut off as he felt the pain go through his body like electricity. Krad smiled.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that you did! Dark, just admit to it and I'll go a little easier on you."

_"Go to hell!"_

Krad frowned.

"You first!"

He pulled out another bottle and poured it down his shoulder making Dark want to scream again, but Dark was glad that Daisuke was a heavy sleeper. He gave a smirk and built up the energy that was left in him and lunged at Krad. His attack failed, he was in too much pain and didn't have enough energy left. He hit the floor with a THUD and Krad laughed in amusement.

"Dark, your going to have to make me kill you if you keep this up."

He got down on his knees and watched Dark become unconsious. 'It's getting dark...', he thought as he blackout. Krad looked at Satoshi who was reading quietly trying not to be noticed.

"Satoshi..."

Satoshi looked up to see a chain come flying at him. He ducked to the side, but it still got his left cheek as he fell into the floor. He looked at Krad frowning, he could feel the blood coming slowly down his cheek. Krad gave a smile and started cracking up laughing at him. Satoshi's face went back to emotionless and he walked out of the apartment still holding his book.

-

Tyan: Yay! Another chapter, I'm finally done! I'm sorry it's short, but this seemed like a good place to stop at.

Dark: Your putting me though torture!

Tyan: Serves you right for being mean to me!

Krad: (Laughing at both of them.)

Dark: I never did, much to you.

Tyan: I'm ignoring you two! Lord Scribbles thanks for the review, and I made 5 and 6 interesting for you, and review all you want I look forward to getting your reviews. Hakudoshi-chan thanks for your reviews too! Hakudoshi-chan, Krad is awesome, but it is too bad he's evil.

Krad: I heard that!

Tyan: So, I wanted you to hear it. Well, are you going to become good amytime soon?

Krad: No!

Tyan: It was worth a shot... Thank you Hakudoshi-chan and Lord Scribbles for liking my story and I hope others review too, I want to hear everyone's comments so I can improve!

Dark: Shut up already. Review so she'll stop talking!

Tyan: Hey!

Dark: Bye.


	7. Reality's Making

Tyan: Okay, you guys may think Satoshi's actions were not correct in here, but if you read this chapter you will understand why he did it.

Dark: To save his own tail!

Tyan: NO!

Krad: Scared of me?

Tyan: NO! Just read it to find out.

Daisuke: On with chapter 7.

-

Chapter 7: Reality's Making

-

Satoshi turned around and faced the apartment, he had to do something, but what. He quickly thought as he searched around him. He spotted the acid beside Krad who was now turned back to Dark. He spotted a young boy with a baseball bat passing by and he grabbed it out of the boy's hands and ran at Krad. Krad turned around too late and the bat collided with Krad's forehead. Krad fell backwards hitting the floor with a BANG. Satoshi stood there for a moment watching a bruse slowly appear on Krad's forehead.

"Leave Daisuke alone."

-

Tyan: I'm so sorry but my mom is home so i'll just put this for now and i'm sorry for making it really short!

Dark: Review and bye.

Tyan: Byes!


	8. Reality's Making Part II

Tyan: Weep! I'm sick now and I had to go to my dad's house, so, forgive me for being behind in writing chapter 8 and nine. I can't even type right! Ah well, I'll get to say home from school then, Yay! I'm going to try and keep them interesting too.

Dark: Oh great, now you're going to be on during the day too! I hate you.

Tyan: Meanie! You don't hate me, you hate my attitude!

Krad: She's right for once!

Tyan: Hey! Who's side are you on!

Krad: My side.

Tyan: That doesn't help me...Who's on your side?

Krad: Satoshi.

Tyan: I mean willingly, not by force!

Krad: Daisuke.

Tyan: Daisuke willingly went on your side.

Krad: He did.

Tyan: Why don't I believe you then?

Daisuke: (Walks in, Krad pulls out a feather.)

Krad: Tell them you joined my side. (Points the feather at Daisuke.)

Daisuke: I...um...joined K-krad.

Satoshi: Just go get a baseball bat and wait till he's off guard.

Krad: You're going to pay for that one.

Tyan: (Shakes her head.) You're hopeless Krad.

Chapter 8: Reality's Making Part II

_Forget it Satoshi..._

_Forget it all, but your enemy..._

_Remember only hatered and pain..._

_And then you'll truely be able to kill him..._

"Dark...Dark get up..."

Satoshi shook Dark making him snap out of it. _'What was that'_, he thought. _'It seemed like the voice was framiliar, but what was it. And why were they telling Satoshi to forget?'_ Dark looked at Satoshi, who was towering over him with a baseball bat.

_"What's with the bat, you going to hit me?"_

_"That's what I thought."_

"Dark, you can choose to stay or go. It really doesn't matter to me."

Dark gave a smirk.

_"I think I'll leave."_

Dark stood up with alot of difficulty and leaned against the nearest wall for support. He got to the door and looked around in the hall.

_"Wiz...Wiz appear."_

In a swirl of black Wiz appeared transformed. Wiz quickly clung to his back and Dark flew betwen the stairs looking for a way out. He flapped his newly found wings looking for the nearest exit. He felt a breeze and looked up to see the roof acess door was wide open. He smirked and flew at it at full speed. _'Almost free'_, he thought as he felt the warm wind against his battered body. He gave a slight smile at the welcoming freedom as he closed his wings to fit through the gap, but openned them right after flapping them as hard as he could trying not hit the ground.

The morning sky was bright and welcoming as he flew high above the houses. He thought that the cops would come after him for sure, but with cops like the one's at the museum, it would be easy to get away. He coughed and whinced in pain remembering that he indeed was in pain, but hadn't even noticed it until now.

_"Okay, I may not want to take chances."_

He spotted the Niwa house and flew to the back of the house. He flew down to ground almost running into the door. He balanced himself as Wiz transformed into a white rabbit and jumped off his shoulders giving a small 'kyuu' in consern. He knocked on the back door and leaned against the frame for support. Emiko answered the door and looked at him a bit shocked.

"Dark...um, what happened?"

He looked gave a smirk trying to hide his pain. He felt light headed and fell forward landing on Emiko transforming into Daisuke. The cuts and bruses were on Daisuke's form, Dark had passed out from the lack of energy. Daisuke openned he eyes and growned from the pain. Emiko gave him a smile and held Daisuke in her arms. Daiki (Daisuke's grandpa) walked in and looked at Daisuke's battered up body wide-eyed.

"What happened Emiko?"

"I don't know Papa."

Daiki and Emiko helped Daisuke to his room and he layed on his bed as Emiko treated his wounds. She smiled and hid her worriedness and confusion well enough for Daisuke to not notice. The acid burns made Daisuke hold onto the bed in pain trying his hardest not to scream as Emiko cleaned them with peroxide. She wrapped all of he cuts up and gave him a kiss on his forehead and ran off to call the school and tell them that he was sick. Daiki stood in the doorway as she walked out and he made his way into the room. He stopped in front of Daisuke's bed and sighed.

"You two gave us quite a scare. Emiko was running up and down the place trying to stay calm."

Smiles and lets out a deep chuckle.

"She went crazy when I told her to wait till morning."

Daisuke looked away thinking.

(Poor Dark, he's worn out and he couldn't keep the cuts on his body, but that's okay. He needed to be releaved from that pain anyways. What happened to you Dark.)

"The news said that Dark failed in stealing the painting."

Daisuke snapped out of it and suddenly sat up.

"Dark didn't get it. What happened to him to not be able to steal it?"

He searched through his mind and remembered Riku attacking Dark and throwing him into the sunroof.

"Riku..."

"Riku...Daisuke, what about her?"

"Riku attacked Dark. She threw him like it was nothing. I blacked out or something after she threw Dark. I don't even know how he got back. I did wake up for a moment, but all I saw in Dark's mind was a ceiling and he wasn't moving."

"It seems that Dark didn't want you worried. He did you a favor, not letting you know, but when Dark wakes up, he'll have to tell us."

"I know, but will Dark be willing to tell."

"We can only hope that we can get though his thick skull."

Daisuke nodded in agreement too wrapped up in his thoughts as he layed back down and drifted off to his thoughts.

(I hope Dark wasn't in alot of pain.)

Daiki walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Kitawa watched from a nearby tree.

"So the kid is Dark...Now you can't hide, I know your secret."

He gave a smirk and jumped out of the tree landing gracefully on his feet with unnatural abilities. His red eyes scanned the area, memorizing it.

"Dark you were stupid showing yourself during the day."

He glanced back at the house and walked off putting on a pair of sun glasses so he didn't attract anyone's attention.

Tyan: I like my newly made character, he reminds me of the guys at my school when they show off to the girls.

Dark: Bet you none of them are as cute as me.

Tyan: Um...um...soooo anyways, thanks for-

Dark: You didn't answer me.

Tyan: (Ignoring.) Lord Scribbles, thanks for the reviews too, pheonix-maker thanks for liking it, and everyone else, sorry, but I ran out of time on chapter 8 and 9 and had just put something down, so i'll try to get you all in chapter 10 or later...sorry!

Dark: ...Who came up with the idea to put a rosary on me!

Tyan: That's another story complain there!

Dark: I still want to know.

Tyan: I'm not telling because you'd threaten them or try to kill them and then I'd have no people to help me come up with ways to make you suffer.

Dark: I hate you.

Tyan: Same here!

Dark: Don't review she's evil!

Tyan: Shut up or I'll go get Krad!

Dark: You wouldn't.

Tyan: Try me.

Tyan: Review! I'll see you in chapter 9.


	9. Prophecy's Beginning

Tyan: Finally I can get to chapter 9! I had to go so my mom could have a weekend to herself...Her boyfriend included. Don't tell her I said that, she'd kill me.

Krad: If she does I'm shaking her hand and telling her, good job!

Tyan: I die and you get no more torturings.

Krad: I'll protect you until I get a new person to take your place...

Tyan: Works for me.

Krad: Then I'm killing you myself!

Tyan: NOOO! (Runs behind Daisuke.)

Daisuke: You don't have a new laptop yet, do you?

Tyan: I'm out of yen.

Dark: Krad you want to put our differences aside so we can get rid of her. (Points to Tyan.)

Krad: Might as well.

Tyan: Hey, you can't, you haven't found a replacement!

Krad: Sorry, but I already did.

Tyan: Who?

Krad: Me.

Tyan: I should of known...Daisuke save me.

Daisuke: I can't fight off both of them.

Tyan: Start the chapter before they can kill me.

Chapter 9: Prophecy's Beginning

Dark: ((...))

Daisuke: (...)

Daisuke slowly sat up pulling himself out of his thoughts. He gave a heavy sigh and looked around. It was now night and the room was engulfed in darkness from the lack of light. He slowly mad his way to the door holding on to the bed for support and summbling to the door when he ran out of bed to hold on to. He held on to the door knob and turned it heavily and openned the door, still putting his weight on the door. He let the door go and held onto the frame of the door looking around to see Daiki and Emiko eating supper. He gave a weak smile at the sight of Emiko's good food and made his way down stairs to the kitchen. Wiz noticed him and jumped off the table to greet his owner. He gave a cheerful 'Kyuu' and walked along side Daisuke as he entered the kitchen.

"Daisuke, your up."

"Yeah, I just woke up."

He gave a smile to seal his lie as he sat down in his usual seat. Wiz jumped back on the table and started eating at his strawberry again.

((Lier.))

(Oh, so your finally up.)

((Yeah. I was just tired.))

(Dark, that's not helping!)

((Well, exuse me for being tired!))

(I give up.)

Daisuke watched Emiko fill him up a plate and she gave a smile as she sat it down. It was filled with food and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to eat it. he took one bite and couldn't resist the food, feeling as if he haden't eaten in a week. He ate everything on his plate and wanted seconds. Emiko looked at him with a shocked face as he took more food and put it on his plate.

((Man, did it really take that much energy out of you!))

(I guess it did.)

((I'm sorry for giving you all of those injuries. I didn't mean to, I just ran out of energy and transformed back into you.))

(Your appologizing! You've never appologized for anything!)

((Oh, yeah, thanks Dark for the apology, I really took alot...I apogize and you make fun of it!))

(Sorry Dark, I just never heard you apologize to me before...But thanks for the apology.)

((Damn right your thankful! I don't apologize for nothing, you know!))

(Okay Dark, your going to have me choking on my food.)

He ignored Dark and finished his food feeling much better now that the pain had lessened. He started for his room not needing the walls as much, but stumbled on the stairs as he made his way to his room. Emiko gave a nervous smile and started to clean up the kitchen. He turned the light on and slowly came back to the other side of his bed. He looked out to his open window enjoying the fact that he could see a little bit off the stars though the brightly illuminated street. He smiled at the sight and went to his closet in search of something to wear. He wasn't tired at all so he thought he should at least change Dark's bloody clothes. He quickly found a t-shirt and a pair of confortable shorts and changed. He walked to his window and sat down at his desk relaxing when a cool breeze came through the window and into his room. He looked out the window seeing a shadow quickly pass by the window. He shut it quickly thinking it was Krad and sat back on the bed ready to jump up for the door if it was Krad.

Tyan: Dark and Krad, finish it off I have to go to my dad's house because my birthday's coming up.

Dark: Okay.

Krad: Review and Bye.

Dark: Why doesn't she ever just do that and be over with it?

Krad: Beacuse not everyone does.

Dark: That doesn't seem like a good answer but ah well, bye.


	10. Good Doesn't Always Win

Tyan: Okays, people I just realized I made a bad typo in my other story. Dang grammar didn't see that it was wrong either. Meep! Now I have to fix it, Merde. I'm sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school and all and now can only read on fanfiction instead of finishing another chapter...Now for the daily arguement with Dark.

Dark: What are talking about, we never argue...I just try to find ways to kill you and you protest.

Tyan: Can't argue with that.

Dark: (Jaw drops.) Where's Tyan and what have you done with her?

Tyan: I don't know what your talking about. (Smiles.)

Krad: She's not acting like herself...She's playing something. (Glares at Tyan.)

Tyan: W-what! I'm in a good mood and you guys try to ruin it!

Dark: (Stares at Tyan.) We're going to keep an eye on you.

Tyan: (Sweatdrop appears.) This isn't fair! (Turns around and crosses her arms looking away.)

(Dark and Krad walked up behind her with smirks on there faces thinking that they could get her this time. Daisuke's behind them shaking his head and Satoshi was watching with an emotionless look on his face.)

Dark: You go to the right, I'll take the left.

Krad: (Nods and goes to the right of her.)

Tyan: You guys are so naive! (She smirked and disappeared in a swirl of darkness.)

Dark: How does she do that?

Daisuke: She's done this before!

Krad: Yes, it's prevented us from catching her, a number of times.

Daisuke: Okay, start the story before they can find her.

**Chapter 10: Good Doesn't Always Win**

Daisuke: (...)

Dark: ((...))

others:

Krad watched the house from a distance seeing a kid that looked about his age with strange colored eyes jump from a nearby tree and put on sun glasses and walk off. He gave a smirk.

"Dark...You have another person out to kill you. "

Daisuke watched the window for sometime waiting for something bad to happen. He sighed in relief when nothing happened. He pulled out his homework trying to take his mind off of the blur of shadow. Dark kept his guard up, half hoping not run to run into him, but the other half was hoping to run into him so he could tear him limb from limb. Daisuke however had forgotten about it and was now consumed in Algebra trying to understand next set without the teatcher to explain it into simplier terms. The night seemed to slowly pass by making him wish they were out stealing an another artwork. He looked up at the clock and it struck 9 oclock. It seemed to be the longest night that he'd ever had. He'd been expecting the sun to be peaking up by now, but there wasn't even a sign of it. He looked again hoping that his closk was just wrong, but all that could be seen eas a black sky and a few stars could be seen through the city lights.

Moments later Emiko came in and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. She gave a slight smile to cover up how worried she'd been and said good night. She turned and walked swiftly out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Daisuke watched the door hearing her walk slowly downstairs. He turned just in time to see a person lunging at the window, shielding his face waiting for the glass to break. It only took a second for Dark to react and change, but it took the same amount of time for the person to break through the window knocking into Dark making him fall backwards out of the chair and hitting the frame of the bed making him wince in pain as the guy landed on him openning some of the wounds that had almost healed. (A/N: I should have put this in but I forgot, Dark took back the wounds when he got his strength back, about an hour or two ago.)

_"Get off of me!"_

He looked at the person noticing it was a guy as he slowly lifted himself off Dark and stood up looking down at Dark holding his right arm to his side. He had long black hair, a black t-shirt, blue jeans and he wore sunglasses Dark estimated that they were around the same age, although the guy seemed a little taller. A evil smirk over took his lips signaling Dark to get out of the way fast. Dark moved just as he kicked in the place that Dark had sat, barely missing him. He got to his feet, his body winced in pain, as he glared at the guy ignoring his pain as blood started to drip on the floor.

_"...Who are you?...And WHY are you in MY house!"_

"My name...you don't need to know it. And as for why I'm in your house...It's to kill you!"

He pulled out a small dagger and lunged at Dark a bit slow. Dark smirked and took a step out of the way when he was just in reach of him, making him land inside the closet and Dark heard a bang know that the guy had hit the back wall and gave a sly smile.

Brief Intermision

Dark: Okay, that's another creepy guy!...A Satoshi clone! Run, before the clones get you!

Tyan: Okay then. No more energy drinks for you!

Dark: (Pulls out another chugging it down.) How? You can't stop me!

Tyan: I can't...but who says the whole D N Angel cast can't help?

Dark: No! You can't have any help!

Tyan: (smirks.)

End Intermission

Dark had stupidly taken a step towards the closet, despite Daisuke's screaming for him to stop.

(Dark!)

(Dark!)

((What?))

(What are you doing?)

((Nothing.))

(Dark!...Stop!)

((Why should I?))

(Your bleeding again...He could hurt you more...Your too over confident...Yo)

((Okay, okay. I get the picture.))

The guy came out of the closet pulling a t-shirt off of his head and wearing, now broken sunglasses that showed his red, demon looking eyes. Dark stepped back staring at him in disbelieve.

_"It can't be...The Saki clan was wiped out years ago!"_

"Ha. Do you think a simple bomb could kill us! Only the weak one's didn't survive!"

_"You mean most of your clan! They weren't weak, they were tricked!"_

"Did one survive long enough to tell you? Even if you know, there's nothing you can do now. You couldn't save your precious friends and family...What could you do now!"

Hate and cruelty filled his voice when he spoke. He was jealous of dark. He'd always been even when he was little, everything always worked out for him. He always came out okay, he never had to suffer for very long. H_e didn't know what it was like to suffer! How could he!'_

Dark wanted to snap. The man before him had killed his parents and the town he lived in was burned to the ground and most of the clan killed within' it. Until now he thought them all dead, but he was wrong.

_"I'll avenge the death of my parents...Even if it kills me!"_

Daisuke was in shock. He'd never heard Dark so determined and serious. It made him sad to find that the killer of Dark's parents could be standing in front of him. That could make Dark do something stupid. He didn't want Dark to do something he'd regret as Dark run at the guy and he disappeared before he could hit him and he stopped just short of the wall.

_"Damn you, Kitawa! I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!"_

(End Chapter)

Tyan: That's all for now, sorry it's so short, I have time to work on it now so I'll have more updates.

Dark: Sure you will...

Tyan: I'm going to! You'll see Dark! Oh yeah, Dark if you make me mad I'm going to turn this yaoi next chapter.

Dark: What!

Tyan: I might pair you up with Satoshi.

Dark and Satoshi: No!

Satoshi: Dark act nice for a few minutes.

Tyan: And you won't have to kiss Satoshi.

Dark: (crosses his arms and sits down pouting.)

Tyan: (Looks shocked.) Who knew even the famous Dark could pout!

Dark: (Grummbling under his breathe.)

Tyan: Okay, thanks for all reviews and send more please!

Satoshi: Bye.


	11. Old Memories

Tyan: I'm cutting straight to the story and if anyone wants to talk thay'll have to wait till the end of this chapter.

Dark: Then I'll keep talking.

Tyan: (Ignoring.) Start the chapter.

**Chapter 11: Old Memories**

When finally got a grip on himself he wondered why he had said those things before. _'How'd I know his name was Kitawa and why did I know what to say...' _It puzzled Dark to the point that he gave a loud sigh and gave up for the time being.

(Dark?)

Yes? 

(Dark...What was that about? How'd you not know him one minute then know everything about him the next?)

... 

(Dark?)

I don't know! Drop the subject! 

Dark felt himself get furious. It was like his mind didn't want him to know, like it would bring his whole would down if he went back. But to where...Where was it that made him so angry, that pushed him over the edge...That changed him entirely when he witnessed it...And the more he thought the more questions he had. He mind was letting him know even if it didn't want it to come. For in the end, he would know anyways.

**Niwa House- kitchen**

Emiko was trying to remember when she threw away the granola wrapper as she was sitting in the kitchen finally done cleanning up. Another thing puzzled her. How did the wrapper get into Dark's jeans?

**The twin's house**

Risa walked to her bedroom after watching the news, finding that Dark wasn't on there tonight. She reached her room and turned on the light to see Riku sitting on her bed staring at the floor in front of her.

"Riku, why are you sitting in the dark?"

"..."

"Riku, what's wrong?"

Riku was starting to worry her. She never acted like this before.

"Riku...Answer me!"

"Why should I answer to you?"

Her voice was shallow and evil, it made Risa's skin crawl.

"I was just concered. You may be the older one, but that doesn't mean that I can't be worried about you can it?"

Riku smirked looking at Risa. Her eyes showed no emotion and her smile could of mistaken her for the devil. Risa looked at her wide-eyed, she knew it wasn't her sister anymore. She looked backed away sweat rolling down her cheeks. She needed to get away, she felt like she would be in the line of fire if she didn't. She took one step backwards into the hallway and Riku lunged at her with her smirk still on her face. Risa looked at her sister, engulfing her with fear. She gulped thinking she wouldn't make it, that she was to die still in junior high. Just as she shielded her face, something in her snapped and the fear disappeared.

**Kitawa's mansion**

Kitawa looked at the darkness surrounding him. It was pleasant and comforting to him as he turned the corner in a large hallway and made his way to a set of double doors and opened one of the doors reveling a huge library that could of competed with the world's largest library and could of won. He looked around for a moment then spotted her sister on a balcony filled with shelves looking through the titles and sighed after she read the next title.

"I don't think that book is here."

"Of course it is...Our people wrote it and I put it in here. So it's still here."

"Yes, but it'll take months to look through all of these books!"

"You don't have to check all of these...Have you even looked in the back room for it?"

"I...Well...No I haven't."

"Well, start there and fan out."

She nodded and jumped off the balcony, which was 2 stories up, and landed softly on the floor. She gave him a smile and walked towards the back.

"Wow, she took my advise. She must be in a really good mood to put up with me acting superior for once!"

"I heard that!"

Her voice rang out from the back. A moment later she appeared out of a row of books, with three books in her hand. They were very old and ragged. The outside was made of dragon leather, and the title was in gold lettering. She handed the books to him. They looked no more than 400 pages a piece. He looked at the titles for a moment then a grin came over his face.

"You found them."

He walked to a large table and sat down at the only seat that wasn't filled with books. He took the book off the top and read the title to himself.

"Saki Prophecies volume 3."

He flipped past the title page and skimmed through the index. He stopped at the fourth prophecy...'The Tokyo Battle' it read. He shook his head as he looked at the second one, 'Death of the Saki clan'. It made him wonder why the monk that wrote this didn't tell anyone to save the clan. He followed the dashes to the number 25 and flipped to page 25. The monk had probably spent years writting this book perfectly. The pictures were beautiful and looked like someone had taken a black and white picture of it. The frst picture was of him and the second of Dark and a unamed person in the background that looked like the kid Dark was sharing bodys with, but the name under it said Daisuke. The third was of a young girl named Rika. The fourth was of a angel looking demon named Krad and a kid with the name Satoshi; And the last and final one was of his sister, but she looked a little different. The eyes were shaded two different colors of black and her hair was black with white streaks going through it. He looked at it confused then read the name under it...'Kitsuna'.

**The park**

Krad looked around the park, watching Satoshi from a distance as he walked on the sidewalk trail running through the park. Satoshi gave a sigh as he reached the street and crossed it heading back to his apartment. Krad silently made his way closer, hoping that Satoshi haden't seen him yet as a smirk graced his lips when he was a few feet behind him. Krad wrapped his arms around Satoshi startling him as he looked ahead in shock. He knew it was Krad, but what troubled him was, why was he being nice? Krad pulled Satoshi closer to him and whispered into his ear.

"You can't escape me, your still mine."

He let go of Satoshi and he took the chance with full force. He ran as far as he could from Krad hoping to escape. Krad took flight after him and landed in front of him blocking his way as Satoshi turned around and sped back into the park. _'Maybe I'll be saved from Krad...Maybe Dark will show up and take me away from him...What did I just think? Dark...saving me! Getting seperated from Krad has really made my mind go out of whack.'_

Krad was watching the boy from above the trees, liking the look of fear on Satoshi's face. But soon after it was replaced with confusion making Krad wonder why he wasn't scared anymore. Satoshi passed under another tree and disappeared from Krad's view.

Satoshi had finally tired out and tried to take refuge under a tree knowing it wouldn't last. _'What is wrong with me!' _He sighed as if he was half hoping for a reply. He hear the russle of wings as Krad landed a few feet from him.

**(End Chapter)**

Tyan: Okay, I'm done with this chapter. You guys can talk all you want now.

Dark: About time! And why was creepy boy thinking about me!

Tyan: (Snickers.) Maybe he likes you.

Dark and Satoshi: What!

Dark: You make it stop, now! I don't want a guy liking me!

Krad: Suuurre you don't...I can picture it now, the first kiss then the dating...

Dark: SHUT-UP!

Krad: (Taking it a little too far, but enjoying Dark's torchure.) I bet your not even straight...Your probably bi.

Dark: I am not! And what about you chasing after Satoshi! How do I know that your not bi or even gay!

Krad: Because I'll never tell the likes of you!

Tyan: That's why he told me.

Dark: That's only because you have to know! If you didn't the story wouldn't go the way Krad wanted it.

Tyan: When have I ever made it anything you guys want?

Dark: Good point!

Tyan: Thank you for all the reviews, and Lord Scribbles...I'm seriously thinking about making a Satoshi and Dark pairing...Please review and thanks for the reviews that I've gotten.

Dark: What! Satoshi and Dark pairing! NO!

Tyan: See you next chapter!


	12. Old Memories Part II

Tyan: Hello, another chapter, Yay! I'm starting to make this almost too complecated for myself, but I'll figure out a way to make it work. I'll just call Ethel, she'll know how to make it work!

Dark: Don't call her!

Tyan: You don't have a say in this!

Dark: What! I always have a say!

Tyan: Not anymore!

Krad: That's funny...Hey Dark, you want to try kill her again.

Tyan: No! Don't you two even think about it!

Dark: (Smirks.) Sounds like fun to me.

Tyan: No! Hurry, start the chapter!

**Chapter 12: Old Memories Part II**

_Nothing but dark...Everywhere he turned, darkness. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't find his voice...Someone following him, someone trying to stop him from getting the truth. He turned just in time to see a blur go past him, knocking him hard onto the ground. He stumbled up and ran. He didn't look back, he just ran. He couldn't see anything in front of him. As he ran into someone...Satoshi. He looked up scared and confused. What's Satoshi doing here? How could he be here? He looked behind him again, seeing a shadow coming in on him fast. "Satoshi! Help!" Satoshi didn't move, he just stared down at him. After a moment he spoke. "Dark...I will not help you. You have had this coming. And now you'll get what you deserve. After all the artworks you killed, leaving them only shells and corpses. Did you really think I'd help you!" "I'm not Dark and I didn't kill them...I only sealed their power." He looked up now his eyes showed anger and sadness. "You don't think your Dark then look for yourself. He looked to his left to see a huge mirror that he was sure wasn't there a moment ago. He jumped in shock. He looked like Dark. 'How can I be..Dark!' he thought looking into the mirror. "How...when...I-I can't be Dark!" "Oh but you are."_

_He looked back to see the guy in his room earlier. "K-Kitawa?"_

"Daisuke wake up!"

"Zzz"

"Daisuke!"

Daisuke jumped up looking around to find Emiko and Kosuke staring at him and Emiko was beside him while Kosuke was at the foot of the bed.

"Daisuke, are you okay?"

Emiko looked at him in consern.

"I-I'm fine. Why's everyone staring at me?"

"We heard you calling for Dark in your sleep."

Kosuke spoke seriously, but it was hard to tell after he yawned in the middle of the sentence.

"I was..."

(Dark?)

((What! I'm trying to sleep!))

(Dark, did you hear me.)

((Yeah I did...Now leave me alone so I can go to sleep!))

Daisuke looked at his clothes and realized he was in a cold sweat.

"Daisuke. If you need us, we'll be in the living room."

Kosuke pulled Emiko out, she still had a worried look and he was sure that her mother instincts had kicked in, making her think he was her 4 year old son that had a bad dream and needed someone to tell him that everything was alright. Kosuke shut the door, leaving Daisuke alone in his room.

(That dream...It seemed so real.)

((Stop rambling on and go to sleep.))

(But Dark)

((It was only a dream, now go to sleep!))

He let out a sigh in defeat and layed back down in the covers going to sleep.

**Harada household**

Risa looked at Riku in anger as she slowed down and stopped a few feet in front of Risa.

"Let Riku go!"

Riku smirked.

"Let her go!"

Risa was shaking in anger, nothing seemed to matter now. Not what she was wearing how she looked...Nothing. Riku lunged at Risa, Risa moved with in-human speed grabbing the necklace around Riku's neck braking it off. Riku looked at her in shock and closed her eyes, dropping to the floor. Risa stood there to what seemed like forever.

"How'd I do that?"

She looked at the broken necklace in her hand. _'Was this controlling her?' _Memories of the necklace came flowing back to her...The Necklace of Fallen Angels. _'Wait. Dark stole this! Why would he give it to Riku?' _She walked to her sister and got to her knees looking at her.

"Riku. Are you okay?"

She shook her sister a little, but she didn't stir. She watched her and noticed she wasn't breathing. She checked the pulse..Nothing.

"Riku..No it can't be! Your the strong one. You, you can't die!"

She could feel tears coming and she ran for the phone in her room, dialing 911 trying to get a hold of herself, but the tears wouldn't stop. She couldn't make them stop. She wasn't atrong not like Riku, Riku could keep a level head. She couldn't.

"911 Emergency."

"My...My sister, she's not breathing...She doesn't have a pulse. I...I-I think she's dead..."

**The park**

Krad flinched, he felt the control he had on Riku disappear. _'So she got herself killed...How unfortunate, looks like I'm going to have to get another person to bring down Dark.'_ He ran grabbing Satoshi without any trouble.

"You can't get away from me."

He turned Satoshi around and looked at him smirking, while Satoshi had his usual emotionless gaze. Krad took a breathe and brought himself closer to Satoshi. Satoshi tried to pull away as Krad pulled him closer to himself. Satoshi could feel Krad's body touching him now. His struggling stopped when he found that he couldn't get away from Krad. Krad held onto him not ever wanting to let go. He wanted to taste him and keep him by his side forever. He softly touched his lips against Satoshi. Satoshi looked wide-eyed and found himself kissing him back. This made Krad only want him more as he deepend the kiss. Satoshi slowly closed his eyes giving into Krad's strong arms.

**Kitawa Mansion-library**

He paced the room thinking to himself. The book told some of his answers and raised only more questions. _'Who's Rika. And why did that kid come up in the book? He reminds me so much of Daisuke when we were kids.' _(If you haven't figured it out, Dark's name used to be Daisuke.)

"Kitawa, stop pacing. Your going to make a hole in the floor!"

"I'm sorry. It's just driving me insane, that I can't try to kill him now."

"You have to change your actions. The book says that you try to kill him right off and he defeats you."

"I don't care what the book says!"

"Then leave and try to kill him now! I can asure you that you won't come back alive!"

Kitawa sighed realizing she was right.

"Fine. I'll wait...But it's only because I don't want to die!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Sure it is."

**Niwa Household-Daisuke's room**

He woke up to find the morning light coming in on him from his broken window. He sighed in relief, glad that no one had noticed it yet. He looked at his alarm clock and jumped out of bed.

"I'm late!"

((Stop screaming!))

"I have ten minutes to get to school! So, tell me why I should stop screaming!"

"Daisuke! Calm down, you don't have school till next friday! Today starts spring break, remember!"

Emiko yelled from the kitchen. She shook her head and pored Daiki some coffee.

"Thank god, I really didn't want to to have to run all the way to school."

((Now shut-up already!I'm trying to sleep! Jeez, you people act like you don't know what quiet is!))

"Okay, okay."

Daisuke looked though his closet finding him a pair of blue jeans a plain black t-shirt that fit him losely and a jacket that Dark hadn't worn in a good while. He walked past his mirror and glanced at it. He jumped back startled by what he saw.

((What is it now!))

"I...It's...My hair!"

Daisuke looked back in the mirror letting Dark get a look and he stared at his reflection a bit confused. Daisuke's hair was a very dark red and his roots were now black. Dark didn't know what to say.

((H-how can...what the hell!))

"I have no idea how it got like this."

((Hey that black hair has a purple tint to it! Ha ha, your turning into me!))

"Darrrk. Your not helping any!"

((I know, but it's still funy! Ha ha!))

"Leave me alone. It's not funny! And how can I see my reflexion in the first place? Usually I can only see you in the mirror."

((I don't know go talk to Daiki and Emiko, they might know.))

"Okay, it's worth a shot."

He walked downstairs looking around for Daiki and Emiko. He spotted Daiki in the kitchen, but Emiko was nowhere in sight. He sighed and walked over to Daiki that was sitting down looking through his morning paper.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes Dark?"

"What! I'm not Dark!"

Daisuke looked at him stunned. He blinked a few times, hoping that he had maybe he had mis-heard Daiki. Daiki set down his newspaper in front of him. He looked Daisuke a moment then spoke.

"Daisuke, do you realize that you sound exactly like Dark?"

"I didn't even notice it to tell you the truth."

He scratched the back of his head now a bit embarassed.

"Hmm...I see and did you notice that your hair is darker too?"

"Yeah, that's what I came in here to talk to you about...Do you have any idea what's going on?"

He looked at Daiki now with a serious look on his face that never really quite suited him. Daiki thought a moment then spoke as if it pained him to remember.

"There's only one explanation. I want you to think about Riku and let Dark out...I would like to see if my theory is correct."

Daisuke nodded and brought up all the memories he could think of.

((That's not going to work. Just pull out the picture of Riku in your back pocket...It'll be alot easier!))

Dark spoke a little excited, he thoughts showed he up to no good, but hey that was usually like him to be that way. Daisuke pulled out the picture of Riku and instantly Dark took the chance and was let out.

"Mm...Just as I thought..."

Dark looked himself over realizing he still looked like Daisuke. (And its nothing perverted I know how you guys think...Well more like how my mind thinks, but ah well.)

_"What! How can I still...Daiki! What's going on!"_

"I was just about to tell you."

_"Fine, then tell!"_

Dark said as he crossed his arms.

"Have you ever heard of the Saki clan?"

_"Yeah, but what does it have to do with this?"_

"Everything! Now, the Saki clan was prosperous for thousands of years. It was the Niwa, the Hikari, and the Ayumi clan formed together. There was a curse placed on two people, in the beginning of the Saki clan. One was a thief and the other was his friend that the clan thought to be his partner in stealing. From them on they had to share bodys with there decendents. His friend blamed the thief for him being cursed and sought revenge on him and the Saki clan. The theif did too wanted vengence for what he did to him and his friend, but after the betrayal of his friend he stayed back in the body he shared only coming out only to steal. He wanted to one day find a Saki artwork that caused the curse and break it to free them. It was the only one of its kind to be made by all three clans. It had tremendous powers. It could grant the wish of any decendent and it could also control a decendent. But it could only grant one wish after it was broken then the curse is supposed to break on the thief's friend. The thief didn't know of this and after years of different bodys they had forgotten there reasons. The theif kept stealing, not knowing his reason to steal, and the friend had a personal hate for the theif and his clan without remembering his reason to. Over time the Saki clan broke up after most of them were killed in a accident that no one is sure what the details are of what happened, but the remainders that lived branched out into the Niwa and Hikari clans. The ones left over became the Ayumi's, but they disappeared a hundred years ago. No one knows what has become of them...Well, my guess is that the artwork has been broken,but there hasn't been a wish yet."

(Dark it's the necklace! Riku's wearing it!)

((I know and I don't think that Krad took it off.))

(We have to go. We have to see if she's okay!)

((I know.))

Dark turned andwalked out of the kitchen leaving Daiki without an explanation as Wiz jumped on Dark's right shoulder on his way outside. Dark shut the door a bit loud from the rush to get to Riku's house. He was about to cross the street to the park when he almost got ran over by an ambulance passing by, that was going well over the speed limit and its lights were flashing and the siren turned on as they turnmed a corner going toward Riku's house. He touched Wiz's head and he transformed into Drak's wings and he took flight trying to avoid people seeing his new face. He easily passed the Aambulance and could see the Harada's house coming up.

**Harada household**

_'Why did it have to be you. I wish it was me who died not you!' _She dropped the phone and looked at the necklace that was now starting to glow. The person on the other line was trying to get her attention to see if she was okay, but she wasn't listening now. Her wide-eyes were fixed on the glowing necklace. The light grew and grew, Risa shielded her eyes from it as it lit up the whole house.

**Outside**

Dark watched the house light up then it instantly was gone. He sped up and reached the Riku's window and watched from the balcony as Risa fell to the floor. He quickly picked the lock nad walked inside and Picked up Risa setting her down on the bed beside her. He saw feet from the doorway and walked out leaving Risa for a momeent. He saw Riku laying there not moving. His eyes grew. they couldn't be...They're not. He watched a bit relieved as Riku started to stir. He watched her for a moment thinking that Risa would soon wake too. Riku openned her eyes and slowly sat up with a hand on her head. She cameface to face with who she thought was Daisuke.

"Dai...Daisuke! What are you doing here? Wait how did I get here!"

((Fhew! She doesn't remember what she did.))

_"You passed out me and your sister where taking you back here."_

"What's wrong with your voice? You sound like...Like Dark!"

_"What! I mean...I sound like this because I have a cold."_

He gave a fake cough and sniffled to complete the lie.

"Oh...I don't know what I was thinking. It's not like your Dark."

_"Right because I"m not Dark."_

He said nervously. Just after he said that he heard the ambulance pull up. He looked at Risa and saw she wasn't moving and thought of the necklace's wish.

((She couldn't of...))

(Couldn't of what?)

((I think she wished for Riku to live. Daisuke...Risa took Riku's death for her.))

(She's...Risa's...It could be...No!)

Daisuke was breaking down now and Dark could feel it. He'd lost a friend and his first love.

"Daisuke, why are the paramedics here?"

Riku was at the door and had opened it just in time for the paramedics to start scrambling in.

_"She's up here."_

He watched the paramedics come up to him and he pointed to Riku's room and they went in with all of there equipment and went to try to save her. Dark walked back downstairs to see Riku standing in front of the open door in shock.

"Daisuke. Why are the paramedics in my room?"

She spoke calm, but he could tell if he told her she would be brought to tears.

_"I'm sorry Riku...But i-it's Risa...She's...She's not moving."_

**(End Chapter)**

Tyan: I almost killed Riku instead of Risa, but I changed my mind at the last second so Dark you still have Riku.

Dark: Yeah, but you killed Risa! You should of killed one o the creepy boys or Krad!

Satoshi: (Grumble, Grumble.)

Krad: I got Satoshi. About time you let me have him. (Wraps his arms around Satoshi.)

Tyan: Get a room. Thatnks for the reviews. Oh yeah, Anyone who was confused about anything from the last chapter...If this chapter didn't explain what's happening, then I don't know how to explan it to you!

Daisuke: You killed Risa! (Starts crying.)

Tyan: Don't cry, I don't want to go off the plot and bring her back.

Dark: Now Daisuke's crying. Good going!

Tyan: But but... (Sigh.) Please review and tell me if you want me to bring back Risa or not. But remember if I do she won't have her old body! Well, byes for now.


	13. Together

Tyan: Yay, number 13! Thirteen's good luck...Bet ya don't think so, but it is.

Dark: Is not! It's the exact opposite, baka!

Tyan: Is too! And I'm not a idiot!

Dark: It is bad luck and I have your car to prove it! Remember...The break down!

Tyan: Shut-up! Don't you say it, that has nothing to do with this chapter.

Dark: Yeah it does, if your car hadn't broken down you wouldn't be here right now!

Tyan: Shut-up!

Dark: (Smirks.) Hey Krad I think I struck a nerve!

Krad: (Walks up to Dark and looks at Tyan grinning evilly.) I think you have...Please continue.

Dark: I think I will. Now were was I... Ah, I remember... the break down

Tyan: Shut-up or your gonna get it! I'm not in the mood for it!

Dark and Krad: (Smirks.)

Dark: Really, and what are you gonna do?

Tyan: This! (Punches Dark in the face.)

Krad: (Looked at Dark cracking up.) Nice shot, right between the eyes. (Laughing now.)

Tyan: You want some too!

Krad: I think Dark pushed you a little too far.

Tyan: Ya think!

Krad: Yes, now start the chapter before Dark can get up to piss you off even more.

Tyan: Ya, I better...Start the chapter. (Glaring at Dark.)

**Chapter 13: Together**

_...When time lets go of its grip; You fall into a never ending darkness without any escape. Your eyes close for the last time, the darkness growing. You remain there forever falling...Except for some there is a soft ground at the end of it...Waiting for them. Then there eyes can open once more...But the question is...Do you want them to open?_

Riku feel to her knees, it couldn't be...It isn't! She tried to hold back the tears as her short bangs hid her eyes from everyone's view.

_"Riku?"_

She looked up at the once childish face and saw a cold face filled with sadness and remorse. He brought himself to one knee (A/N: And he's not proposing! _Dark: Shakes his head. You just ruined the entire scene!_ Ops! Sorry.) and put his hands on her shoulders.

_"Riku...I...I'm sorry."_

She nodded slowly trying not to cry, but it was so hard. She choked back the tears, but they came back ten-fold. She leaned forward into Dark's chest crying. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers. Riku let all out. It was like the end of the world for her. _She couldn't be dead...Maybe it's just a long dream that I can't wake from. It has to be!_ She sniffled trying to get herself back together. It was then she finally noticed Daisuke's (Well, who she thinks is Daisuke.) arms wrapped protectively around her. She felt like she could stay there forever... Like her bright and shining knight here to rescue her from her nightmare. Dark lightly kissed the top of her head. He didn't know what to do for once. His good looks and good luck with the ladys couldn't help him here. Nothing like that could prove useful now...Nothing.

A heavy silence filled the room till the paramedics came down with Risa's body restrained on a board that was held by the paramedics on each side. The guy in the front shook his head to Dark indicating that there was nothing they could do. He nodded and took a deep breath.

_"Riku...You should go with them...I mean"_

"You don't have to explain Daisuke...Your right I should go."

She pulled from him and wipped away her tears. She looked at him, giving him a reasuring smile as she stood. She stook a step back clearing the way as the paramedics walked out to the ambulance. She slowly walked out hiding the saddness that was trying to over come her. The paramedics loaded the body in the back and put a white sheet over it in respect. Riku stepped up and and inside it. She leaned against the seat as one of the paramedics shut the door and walked around the vehicle, opening the drivers side door and got in, in one brisk movement. It drove off disappearing as it turned left onto a side street.

Dark sat there staring at the place that Riku once stood.

((Risa's dead...)) The words didn't seem right together. ((S-She's dead!))

(I...I'm sorry Dark.) Daisuke's voice was sad and raspy as if he'd been silently crying for an hour.

((I'm gonna kill the bastard that started this!))

(Dark don't try anything...)

((Why not!)) He snapped nack losing his cool. He felt feelings overwhelm him. It was like Daisuke's reactions and his were taking turns yanking at him, not able to find a balance.

(Because you'll hurt someone...And maybe even yourself!) Daisuke was now conserned and worried all at the same time. He didn't know how to calm Dark.

((How could Krad stoop low enough to risk killing someone...He'll pay!)) Dark couldn't take the overwhelming feeling of sadness and rage mixed. It was unbearable. He had to do something to stop it. He couldn't take it.

Dark held his stomach finally noticing pain that had sneaked up on him. It felt like he was being beaten down. Every muscle seemed to tense up then they all relaxed. He couldn't get them to respond to his brain as he shut his eyes tightly from the spike in the pain.

(Dark?)

(Dark! ...Dark!)

He couldn't respond...It hurt too much. He felt his skin grow hot as his body started glowing a black aura. He gritted his teeth able to move a little now as he felt like it was the first time he and Daisuke had transformed. He felt the feeling wash over him and take on the pain with full force. After ten minutes it all disappeared. He sighed in relief. It was gone. He stood up and looked out the door. He sighed after seeing someone look stranglely at him as they passed. He wondered what they were looking at. He walked to the nearest mirror finding it the bathroom. He walked inside it and looked at the mirror seeing his relfection. He smirked.

((At least I have my looks back.)) He took the change by full force finding it sothing to take his mind off of the twins.

(that must of been the pain.)

((No dip, Sherlock.))

Daisuke ignored the response. (Does that mean I look like you now?)

((I think so...Let's see...Hey Daisuke remember when you thought about you and Riku in that hotsprings and you)) Dark smirked. Itwasn't going to help, but it was still funny to see Daisuke blush.

(Dark!)

Dark pulled out a picture of Riku and instantly Daisuke took over. And just as predicted he looked like Dark, but with black hair that still held some red tint from his old childish looks.

((You do look like me, but with black hair that's red tinted. Not purple.))

(I noticed.) Daisuke felt like coming up with a smart remark, but stopped himself realizing he was about to act like Dark.

((I think there's something wrong with us.))

(I agree! I think we're merging together or something like that.)

((That's a freaky explaination, but I have to agree.))

"What are we going to do?"

**The Park**

Krad felt him pushed back. He whinced feeling like his muscles wouldn't cooperate. Satoshi looked down at him with a confused look. Krad looked at him smirking, but his vision started to blur and pain shot through him. Satoshi hadn't a clue what do to. He looked at him on guard, afraid what the blonde could do to him. Krad let a growl escape his lips as another round of pain came pounding on him like a ton of bricks. Satoshi felt like he was growing weak as Krad collapsed from the pain that was still striking the unconsuious blonde. Satoshi closed his eyes and shook his head as if trying to shake away the pain. His legs gave out on him and he opened his eyes to see only blur. His glasses had fallen off. He felt all his strength sucked from him as he blacked out.

Satoshi woke up, seeing the bright sun seeping through the trees. He stood up finding himself not dizzy for once. He pushed a blonde lock of hair from his face..._ Wait! Blonde, I don't have blonde hair!_

:Would you stop screaming! Your giving me another migrane ontop of the one I ALREADY have:

:Well, how would you react if you found yourself with a different color hair:

:I wouldn't scream...That loud anyways...:

:You sound like Dark. What's wrong with you:

:Nothing.:

:Why don't I believe you:

:Do you want me to push my way out and kill someone so you'll shut up:

:That's what I thought:

Satoshi walked lazily across the street and looked at his reflection in a resturant window. He looked like Krad. Except the hair went down to his shoulder blades and it wasn't tied down. He looked at his clothes seeing them too small.

:Great, even my clothes down fit.: Trying to keep his emotionless and calm voice.

:What did you expect...To be a short version of me:

:...: Stoshi rolled his eyes and walked off not caring that people were staring at him. He wanted to get to his apartment. He had to sort this all out.

**(End Chapter)**

Tyan: Okay, I'm getting really slow at posting now.

Dark: I noticed you were getting slow on remarks too.

Tyan: That's the only thing you ever notice!

Krad: (Rolled his eyes.) Here we go again.

Daisuke: (He and Satoshi nodded.) It could be worse...

(Tyan pulled out a bazooka as they started screaming insults to each other. She growled at him and hit him in the side of the head with the bazooka. He fell down and got up struggling to take the bazooka from her.)

Daisuke: I spoke too soon.

Satoshi: I believe so. Krad you better break them up. I think Dark's head is bleeding.

Krad: (Nodded, but didn't move. He was having fun watching the entertainment.) In five minutes.

Dark: Damn bitch! You're gonna get it for hitting me!

Tyan: Bring it on! (Trys to swing the bazooka at Dark again, but he grabbed her arms stopping her inches from his head.)

Dark: (Smirks.) You missed.

Tyan: (Kicks Dark's feet, knocking his legs out from under him. Dark tryed to used her arms to keep him from falling, but fell anyways dragging her down with him.)

Krad: Now it's getting interesting.

Satoshi and Daisuke: (Shake their head.)

Dark: (Lands on his back and Tyan lands on his chest knocking the wind out of him.)

Tyan: (Growned angerly at the pain from the fall as she pushed the bazooka off of her fingers.) Damn it, Dark!

Dark: (Smirks regaining his breathe.)

Tyan: Let go of my arms so I can get up!

Dark: No!

Tyan: Dark!

Dark: How about you appologize to me and I'll let go.

Tyan: How about, no! (Punched Dark in the chest with her elbows making him let go. She quickly stood up and walked over to Krad glaring.) Some help you are!

Krad: I couldn't resist watching.

Tyan: (Rolls her eyes.) Thanks for reviews, I'll try to improve my grammar and spelling, but no guarantees. And thanks for the suggestions and support to write more...Well, review and byes.


	14. Together Part II

Tyan: Hello to whoever has decided to read this far into my story: I can't believe you've actually read this far, but that's just me and my mind. Thanks for all of the reviews, without you people I probably would have stopped on the second chapter! I can't believe I made it this far! And they finally have Immortal Rain on here now! Yay!

Dark: Don't listen she does nothing but torture us!

Tyan: Your really pushing it. You want me to bash your head against my bazooka again?

Dark: See!

Krad: (Smirks.)

Satoshi: (Trying to ignore, so he doesn't, in his words 'stoop as low as Krad' and think that it's funny.)

Daisuke: (Shakes his head. Dark had screamed at him about it for HOURS and he didn't want anything to do with it this time.)

Riku: Um...Maybe you too should stop fighting for once so the story can start.

Risa: And I want to know why you killed me?

Tyan: Because your useless to me.

Risa: No I'm not!

Tyan: Well...Actually you're not that useless. Your death caused Dark, Daisuke, and Riku grief and anger which will help later.

Risa: Why you--

Riku: (Puts a hand over Risa's mouth, smiles nervously, and drags her away.)

Satoshi: (Shakes his head. Not able to ignore the twins considering Risa sounded like she was gonna sock Tyan.)

Dark: Krad. We need to devise a plan to get rid of her for good.

Krad: I know. Give it time. Eventally she'll run out of ways to escape.

Tyan: (Smiles innocently.) Look what I bought... (Pulls out a laptop, brand new.)

Daisuke: She's gonna torture you guys, you know that right?

Dark: (Smirks.) Like you would hurt us!

Krad: (Doesn't like the smile she gave.)

Tyan: (Presses enter and smiles when Krad starts panicing and Dark shakes his head.) Lets see you guys get out of that!

Dark (Krad): Bitch, what did you do?

Krad (Dark): (Calmer now.) Look, I'm a blonde! (Smiles.)

Tyan: (Cracks up laughing.)

Daisuke: Tyan...Are you gonna switch them back?

Tyan: After two or three chapters.

Dark and Krad: What!

Tyan: You heard me. It's what you two get for trying to kill me!

Satoshi: Dark is not staying at my house, even if he has Krad's body!

Dark (Krad): It's not your house, it's OUR house!

Tyan: (Shakes her head.) This is gonna be more trouble than it's worth...Before I forget Les Scribbles, think back to chapter 12, what Daiki told Daisuke and Dark. It might help a bit more with what's going on... Disclaimer: Oh screw it, I've said it too many times already. Well... Start the chapter...

**Chapter 14: Together Part II**

**Thoughts: Like you don't already know...**

**:...Krad...:**

**:...Satoshi...:**

**((...Dark...))**

**(..Daisuke...)**

Kitawa layed in his huge bed that he was sure that it took him 20 seconds to get from one end to another. He hadn't even thought about sleeping yet and hadn't in days, he usually layed in bed thinking so his sister would think that he slept. He let a small sigh escape his lips as he climbed out of bed. He'd done enough thinking. He had to act, whether Kitsuna was right or not he couldn't stand being cooped up inside, surrounded by walls.

He walked silently to the door and opened it and looked around the halls for his sister. He sighed in relief not seeing her and walked into the hall and shut the door all in one swift motion. A board creaked making him stiffen, waiting for his sister to come in like the bloody ghost of Christmas. He relaxed and walked biskly to the huge double doors in the main hall. He wondered where his sister had gone to, but didn't want to stick around to find out. He opened the doors reveling a mild afternoon. He smirked and took his glasses out of his pocket and put them on hiding his demon eyes once more. One last look at the mansion and he was gone.

**Satoshi's Apartment**

"It has to be an artwork that's done this."

:Yeah, but which one. None of the Hikari's can do something like this.:

"How do you know what all the artworks can do?"

:After all the tamers I've been though, what makes you think that I haven't memorized them:

"You learned something more than ways to kill or torture Dark...I'm impressed."

:Your gonna have a real problem if you don't stop acting like me.:

"I didn't realize I was."

:If you weren't in the same body as me...:

"You'd what?"

:I'd throw you into the roof access door again.:

"I don't think you'll even have the chance now."

:What makes you so sure:

Satoshi smirked looking at his laptop.

"Have you heard the story behind the 'Necklace of Fallen Angels'?"

:No. All I know is that it can control people.:

"Well it can do alot more...And the story behind it...Seems oddly framiliar. Tell me Krad, did you used to be friends with Dark?"

:Why would you ask that kind of question? I despise him, why would I ever be friends with him:

"Do you know why you 'despise him'?"

:Anou...I--Why should I have to answer that question anyways: (Anou means well.)

"Interesting...You don't even know why you hate him, but that's okay...I know why."

:Honto: (Honto- really.)

**Hospital, Emergency Wing- Waiting Room**

Riku sat in one of the many chairs that wrapped around the walls of the bare room. Some toys scattered about the floor and an old television was mounted to the wall by the door. She had dried tears on her cheeks and her clothes were wrinkled and messed up from all the time she had spent sitting in the chair. She had her legs pulled close to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her chin rested on her knees. She stared at the wall trying to prepare herself for the worst, but deep down was hoping that they could bring her sister back even if it was just enough time to say good bye.

A nurse walked in and looked around for a moment then sighed seeing Riku. Riku however didn't even see nor notice her. She made her way over to Riku almost tripping over a toy dump truck. She was oviously tired from the way she moved and dragged her feet. She sat down beside Riku seeing that she was in a daze, gently touched her shoulder and gave her a shake startling Riku. Riku looked at her almost ready to cry again. She wondered how long the lady had been there, but didn't think to ask.

"Are you Riku?"

Riku nodded, still with her legs against her chest.

"Riku...Your parents are on the way...And for what it's worth...Gomen Nasai about your loss." (Gomen Nasai- I'm sorry.)

Riku felt tears come up again. _'They didn't revive her. She was dead...She's...gone..It can't be. My own sister...dead, something I was sure would never happen to me.'_ Riku jumped up and ran for the door tears flowing freely now, leaving a trail behind her. The nurse looked at her stunned as Riku ran through the open door. She sun without looking where she was going and ran into a couple at the information desk. She fell to the floor and looked up, her tears stopped momentarily from the fall. Her parents towered in front of her with sad faces. Her father shook his head as her mom extended a hand to her. Riku took it giving her mom a weak smile.

"Riku, honey, why were you running?"

She didn't know what to say, she just wanted to get away.

"I...I just..."

She sighed and looked down and bowed deeply.

"Gomen Nasai Hara-sama."

"It's okay Riku. Just don't run off like that again."

Riku looked back up and sighed in relief, glad they weren't made at her.

**Harada Household**

Daisuke sighed and walked out, forgetting that he looked like Dark (with different color hair, of course). A few people started to whisper to themselves making him realize that he must of looked like a Dark clone walking on the sidewalk. _'At least the police haven't showed up trying to capture us.'_ A police siren is heard in the distance and before he knew it several police cars are on the street facing him, guns in hand. A sweatdrop appears on the back of Daisuke's head and drops.

((Good going. You had to think that just so they'd show up...Didn't you?))

(I didn't mean to--I didn't think it would actually happen!)

Inspector Saehara came out of one of the police cars with a smirk on his face.

"I have to say, that you look alot different in the daylight...Dark."

((Anou...He's in a good mood today--Tell him to shove it!))

(Dark! that's not helping!)

((Fine! Then start to run away and we'll switch places when they can't see you.))

(O-Okay--)

((Go now!))

Daisuke turned and ran up the street making Saehara growl.

"What are you standing around for! Go get him! Get Dark!"

Several policemen nodded then ran after Dark...Well who they thought was Dark. Daisuke looked back and ran faster seeing the policemen catching up with him. He hit a four way and turned left going out of sight momentarly. Just enough time for Dark to take over. Dark let a smirk out and leaped over a nearby fence. Some of the policemen tried to follow, but found the fence too high to get over. A few were lifted up to get over and got there uniform caught on the spikes of the fence and were dangling from the spikes. (Ha ha!) Saehara sighed and slapped his forehead seeing their supidity.

"Use the fucking gate!"

He pointed to a gate not ten feet from them. A few of them took off for the gate. Dark now gone.

**Two yards and a block away**

_"You'd think they'd wise up by now and stop trying to catch me."_

He jumped another fence and petted a dog while passing through someone's backyard.

(I doubt they ever will. They don't have the brains.)

_"Knock it off."_

(What did I do?)

_"Your sounding like me."_

(Gomen.)

_"That's a little better."_

He sighed seeing the Niwa house up ahead.

_"Wiz...Appear..."_

Wiz appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Dark's shoulders. Wiz, in his transformed version, took flight heading for home. He got to the door and landed easily. Wiz went back to his rabbit form and Dark stopped short. He turned around and came face to face with Kitawa. He was sitting on the seat of an old Harley smirking at Dark, glasses still covering his demon eyes.

"Hello Daisuke...Or should I say Dark. It seems to be the name that you've been going by lately."

_"What do you want--And why did you call me Daisuke?"_

"First of all, Daisuke was your name before you forgot it. Also...The reason I'm here...It's to kill you!"

_"Oh really. Can you back up that statement?"_

A smirk forming over his face.

"Hai--And I will prove it."

He jumped off the seat and casually walked over to Dark. Kitawa had a silver energy ball slowly growing in his hand. It began to take shape as he stopped ten feet from Dark. The energy ball lengthened forming a sythe. The middle of it was the handle and it had two triangle blades sticking out. The points of the triangle disappeared into the end of the sythe's rod. It looked about 15 feet long in diameter, it colored silver except for the black of the blade. Almost as if it was dipped in black posion.

_"That's cheating you know that!"_

He jumped as Kitawa swung the sythe at him, the blade always facing Dark. Kitawa missed cutting the front of Dark's shirt. Kitawa swung again, this time pushing his weight into it, not giving Dark room inbetween the blade and the door to move. A slice was heard out and Dark looked at Kitawa shocked. Blood started to spew from a long and deep cut across his stomach. He clentched his teeth, as the warm blood bubbled out of the wound. Every moment that passed the bigger the amount of blood came out.

**(End ChapterCliffhanger...At least I think it is...)**

Tyan: Okay I finally finished it...I really need to be home more. Damn mom's work, they make her work 16 hour shifts so she'll stay at her boyfriends house and leave me at my grandmas! (Sniffles.)

Krad (Dark): Shut-up, your grandma isn't that bad...Okay maybe she is, but that's nothing to cry about!

Tyan: Yes it is!

Dark (Krad): Why don't you turn us back now?

Tyan: No.

Dark (Krad): Why you little bratt-- I'm gonna kill you!

Tyan: (Runs.) Review...Byes!


	15. Blood and Fighting

**Tyan: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I've been busy and I've been having to type up other stories as well as look through my friends stories...I'm exusted. And not to mention I'm in a writters block on this, so chapter 15 will be the next to the shortest chapter I've written!**

**Krad (Dark): Come on with the chapter already! I want to see what happens to me!**

**Tyan: Fine... Daisuke, disclaimer please.**

**Daisuke: Tyan does not own me nor any of the D N Angel characters.**

**Tyan: Thanks Daisuke... Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 15: Blood and Fighting**

Satoshi read over his laptop almost smirking. Krad read it from Satoshi's mind starting to hate what he was reading.

"Krad you don't think that it may not be Dark's fault. It may of been someone else that tortured you!" Satoshi said.

_'This story can't be right... I was never in a clan... The first memoryI can remember is when I was little and I spotted Dark, not much older than me stealing a painting from my house.' Krad said trying to remember if there were any before that._

"Krad did you ever think that you just can't remember it?" Satoshi said pushing away a blond lock of hair.

_'It just can't be possible, Dark and I have never had seperate bodies--' Krad said, but Satoshi cut him off._

"The story explains it, you just don't want to believe it!" Satoshi said getting a bit angered.

**Niwa Household**

'Dark...!' Daisuke thought gasping. He was stunned he didn't think Dark would of gotten hurt.

_"W-Why...? Why do you hate me?"_ Dark managed to say as he went to his knees, his strength was fading on him and fast.

'... Dark... Turn back...' Daisuke said, Dark was suffering and he had to do something.

"You were always the good one, with the perfect family... You always got what you wanted... You were even a better thief than me... You had girls in the palm of your hand..." Kitawa said hate and memories coming up.

'Dark you have to...' Daisuke said weakly, he felt like crying, he didn't want to lose Dark.

_"Jealousy... All of this... because... Your jealous of me!"_ Dark said looking up at him.

'Dark... Please...' Daisuke felt the tears start to stream down his cheeks.

"No, not anymore... If I kill you then I will become the most powerful Saki ever!" Kitawa said as he put his blade to the side of Dark's neck.

'Dark...' Daisuke's words faded off... He couldn't get Dark to listen.

_"I'm not as strong as you think...And besides, if you kill me you will only kill my tamer and I will come back." _Dark said trying to bluff.

"Wrong! If I kill you, then your tamer dies and it ends the Niwa line... So I'd be killing you anyways." Kitawa said knowing more than Dark thought.

Dark closed his eyes and prepared for the worst, he didn't want Daisuke to die... He was too young... he had to live. Dark suddenly opened his eyes as Kitawa brought his weapon back to kill Dark. Dark pushed Kitawa into a pillar and ran for the gate, but stopped and got on Kitawa's bike. He started it up, as Kitawa got up and ran after Dark. Dark shifted it into first and turned the handle making the bike go. He sped through the open gate having trouble shifting. Kitawa ran aftr trying to catch him, but stopped at the sidewalk when Dark got to the road and was going at least 50 mph already.

"Damn it!" Kitawa screamed as he kicked a lamp post putting a huge dent in it. Several people gasped and ran off scared of Kitawa.

**Two Blocks Away**

_'Damn it...'_ Dark thought as his body shook wanting to give out.

'Dark!' Daisuke said a bit shocked that Dark had done that in his condition, but was now consumed by worry.

'Dark you need to turn back!' Daisuke said almost pleadingly.

"Daisuke you know I can't... After what happened when I turned back last time? I'm not gonna give you my wounds!" Dark said then crenged and wished he hadn't of done it.

'But Dark...' started Daisuke, but was cut off by Dark.

"No 'but's, your not..." Dark stopped when he suddenly his muscles became weak and his vision blured. He gasped as darkness over took him, the last thing he saw was blackness and he could hear Daisuke screaming his name.

The bike tipped to the left as Dark fell limp to the gas tank and the front wheel jerked to the right throwing him straight into the asfault, the bike ontop of his left leg.

**Tyan: Okay now I haven't a clue of what to put now... Sorry for the shortness and Lateness, I'll try to make chapter 16 long. Well review and I'll try to make myself get out of my rut.**


	16. Blood and Fighting Part II

**Tyan: Okay let's try this again... But this time alot longer!**

**(Pulls out her laptop and hits delete. Dark runs for a mirror then comes back smiling and Krad walks confused at how he got into Daisuke's house.)**

**Dark: I'm me again!**

**Tyan: You too were too annoying to keep that way.**

**Krad: Dark...? What were you doing with MY body in Daisuke's room?**

**Dark: (Looks around for an escape.) I um... I didn't do anything-- bad... I um-- See ya! (Runs off screen screaming bloody murder. Krad after him with a butcher knife.)**

**Tyan: (Laughs.) That was the perfect time to turn them back.**

**(Dark runs back across the screen in the back ground Krad on his heals. Dark gets one foot off the screen then gets tackled by Krad.)**

**Tyan: (Turns around just in time to see Krad rise the knife.) DON'T KILL HIM! I don't think I can get Satoshi to dress up as Dark and take his spot in my story!**

**Krad: It's a bad story anyways. (Looks at Tyan annoyed that she was staling his chance to kill Dark.)**

**Tyan: Fine. Then I'll just have to play Dark!**

**Dark: Nooooooooo!**

**Tyan: Maybe I'll bring my friend into this story too!**

**Dark: You bitch!**

**Tyan: (Laughs evilly.) This is going to be fun!**

**Dark: (Pushes Krad off, knocking the knife out of his hand and lunges at Tyan. Tyan only sighs and moves to the side. She watches as Dark hits the screen. Tyan laughs and Krad trips over his pants trying to get up... Which were unbuttoned.)**

**Tyan: (Looks at Krad wide-eyed then shakes her head. I don't wanna know.**

**Chapter 16: Blood and Fighting Part II**

Dark hit the concrete at 50 miles per an hour. I'd probably hurt if he'd been consious, which for once being unconsious was a good thing. The street had never been busier and he had been in the right lane. By the time the bike had stopped there was evidence of bone showing throw his ankle, which couldn't be seen at the moment because the bike still covered his leg from the knee down. Dark's face was scratched and brused, his clothes torn in more places than one. He was laying on his stomach, his right leg was twisted to the left and held in that position by the motorcyle that lay on top of it. A car stopped inches short of crushing his shoulder as he still layed motionless on the asfault. The driver was sweating and panicing as she opened the door and rushed to the front of her car to see dark, who was a mess and not to mention blood all over. She shreaked thinking that she'd run over the infamous (well famous to her) Phantom Thief Dark. She ran back to her car and dialed 9 on her speed dialing and it immediately began ringing then an operator came on the phone.

"911 emergency... How may I help you?" The operator said in a monotone voice, well until the girl answered him.

"Oh MY GOD! I killed HIM...! I-can't-believe-that-I..." She took a breath after she started to jumble her words together.

"Miss slow down and walk over to the guy and check his pulse." He guy shook his head now awake. Finding that she was more effective than coffee and an energy drink put together.

She trembled and walked over to Dark and watched him for a moment till she saw that his back was slightly rising then falling. She sighed glad she didn't kill him, but was wondering if he would live.

"Miss...? Miss? Miss is he alive? Does he have a pulse?" the operator said hoping that she wouldn't scream again.

"H-he's breathing... I didn't check his pulse, but I can see that he's breathing." the teen watched Dark still trembling wondering why no one noticed nor tried to help her. A man was hurt nad no one cared.

"The paramedics are on the way, but I need your help until they can arive. Can you help me?" the operator said in a calm voice.

She nodded and it took her a couple of seconds before she realized that he couldn't see her, "Y-yes." she said her trembling showing through her voice now.

"Okay, now tell me, where are you and is he awake at all? And is he bleeding?" The operator said thinking of possiblilies for 'him' to have.

"H-he's awake, I mean he's not, but he's bleeding badly And I'm on Yamashita Road by the corner of the Kyoto Intersection." She said now not able to think right. (A/N: I really have no clue if those streets even exist, but I'm using them anyways.)

"He's not awake and he's bleeding bad... Okay I need you to find the source of the bleeding, can you do that?" He said hoping she could calm enough to concentrate.

"Yeah, hold on..." She said in a calm yet sad voice, almost like she'd been crying.

She walked around him and heard honking on the other side of the car before some posers came around in the right lane closest to the yellow lines and began to flip her off till they saw why she'd stopped. She sighed and ignored them as she looked his body over and saw his right shoulder bleeding and alot of blood under the motorcyle.

"You there?" The operator asked making her stop looking and put the phone back to her ear.

"His shoulder's bleeding, it may be broken, he haas blood coming out from under him, and his leg's covered by a motorcyle that has alot of blood coming out from under it." She said realizing that it was serious.

"Look, I want you to keep checking his pulse and if you have any towels or cloth could you put it on the shoulder wound?" the man asked seeing that it was another serious wreak.

"Okay..." She hung up the phone before he could say anything else, took her jacket off and press it to the wound and applying pressure. She ran to her car and grabbed her bag and lifted the bike off of his leg to see it start bleeding more. She pushed it and it fell to the side almost hitting a parked car. She didn't care as she quickly took off her belt and made a turnacate above his knee to cut off the bleeding. After that she put him in a recovery position. She couldn't cross his legs, from risk of making the wound worse and he had to put him on his left side, his head resting on his arm and her hand. She kept him that position till the paramedics would get there.

Five minutes later the paramedics arrived and took Dark off her hands. If she'd of had somewhere to go she wouldn't of gone along, but she lied and said she was friend of the family.

As soon as they got the hospital she got out and quickly moved out of their way as doctors rushed up and took him inside. She sighed and walked through a side enterance and waited in the waiting room, not knowing if they even noticed that she was there still.

After an hour she got up and walked to the information desk.

"Excuse me?" She asked as a nurse turned around.

"Hey Rika, may I help you with something?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, my friend just came in, he may not even be even signed in, but he had purple hair and was badly hurt... Is there any way that you could tell me where he is?" she said it a bit jumbled together, but the nurse got what she meant.

"On the computer it says that two have been admited in the last 5 hours." the nurse said, "Do you know when he arrived here?"

"He got here an hour ago." she said wondering why the place wasn't busy like usual.

"Okay, he's in room 502. He's in intensive care so you may not be able to stay in the room." the nurse said before turning away from the computer to see no one. The nurse shrugged and went back to work.

"502... 502... Got it, fifth floor." She looked at the map on the wall one last time then walked over to the elevators and hit up.

She stood there a minute then it dinged and the doors opened. There was no one in there.She walked in almost forfilling a sudden urge to push all the buttons, but instead hit the fifth floor and waited for people to get on. Two stops, the third and the fourth. She sighed seeing that a little kid in a wheelchair was in there too and didn't have the heart to do that to him.

DING.

The doors opened and she was gone.

"499... 500... 501... 502... Here we are." She said before she walked in. He had a private room with a bed to himself and all the room he wanted. He was covered in bandages and almost giggled thinking that he looked like Spike after getting into a fight with Vicious (And yes she's talking about Cowboy Bebop). She shut the door lightly and walked over to a chair and sat down. She yawned and looked over at the beaten up, sleeping Dark before she feel asleep.

She woke up and saw a doctor evaluating him. He turned and smiled at her almost like he was flirting. 'Hentai' she thought as she turned away to Dark hoping the doctor would think they were going out and would leave her alone. He walked out leaving the door open, making her sigh in relief. She looked to the door and watched people pass by, only two of them doctors. She heard movement and she looked over to see him open his eyes and try to get up. She immediatey got up and glared at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, still glaring.

"Getting out of here." Dark said sitting up, but was pushed back down by the girl.

"Your not getting up till your fully healed!" She said angry that he would try to get up after an accident like that.

"Um, who are you?" Dark said laying down, against his will.

"My name's Rika Ayumi. I'm the one that was inches from running your good shoulder over." She said as she turned and sat down.

"Well I'm glad you didn't." He smiled and scratched the back of his head with his left hand. 'Why am I so nervous... Damn it, Daisuke's rubbing off on me!' Dark thought looking at her. To be truthful she didn't look too different from the Harada twins. Her hair was long and black, she had yellow-ish cat eyes, but if someone gave her hair dye and color eye contacts, she could be a Harada clone.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Dark. I'll see you around." She said and stood up to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Dark asked trying to get up again, but a sharp pain was against him.

"Well I was thinking about going home and getting ready for work..." She said quite sarcastically.

Dark was about to say something back just as sarcastically, but was interupted when the doctor came in.

He was about 6' 1" with short brown hair and wore dress clothes and a white lab coat over it.

"Miss, may I talk to you outside." He said it gesturing to the door.

"Um okay... I'll be back in a minute, Tenshi." She said thinking that they shouldn't know his real name and to try and be her usual stupid self and annoy him. She stood up and walked out the door the doctor following.

The doctor shut the door and turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"Your friend is lucky to be alive, he's fractured his shoulder, broken 2 ribs, is missing a chunk out of his leg, broke his ankle, slash across his stomach, and had internal bleeding," the doctor said a bit in wonder how anyone can survive.

"Um wow... He is lucky then." she said remembering how he'd tried to get out of bed after all of that.

"The police have taken his vehicle and are trying to figure out how this happened, they don't have any idea if it was a malfunction or if he'd fallen asleep, but we'll try to get to the bottom of this." the doctor said trying to reasure her.

"Okay, thank you." she gave him a slight bow then opened the door and walked back in.

"What was that about?" Dark asked slight annoyed that they couldn't tell him.

"They basically told me that you have so much stuff wrong with you that you should be dead." She said in a matter-of-fact tone and sat back down in her chair.

"Your a very annoying person... Did you know that?" Dark said in a calm voice.

"Yes I know." She said as she looked around for her bag.

"Well, Rika how old are you?" Dark said trying to pry into her life.

"Whaa-t?... Why do you want to know my age?" Rika asked a bit unconfortable about telling Dark any information.

"Because, I want to know more about my rescuer." Dark said acting like he was sincere.

"Okay fine, but I don't like it... I'm 18, but I look like I'm 16." She saidnot liking where it was going.

"What's your job?" Dark asked, you could tell there was a plot forming in his mind.

"I'm a registered nurse." She said looking at him with a wierd look.

"How are you an 18 year old registered nurse?" Dark said trying to add up the math.

"I graduated from school when I was 15. And it only took me three years to get my degree in mediacl school." She said it as if it was nothing.

"Wow, beautiful and smart... Good combination." Dark said making Rika blush.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" She said her blush now gone.

Dark smirked, "What's your number?"

"It's 88-- Hey I'm not telling you my number!" She said glad she caught herself before she said the whole number.

"Oh come on, I have the first two numbers you might as well tell me what the other 5 are." Dark said trying to sucker her into giving her number.

"Fine it's 885... 5555." she said quite sarcastically.

"Come on, what's your real number?" Dark said not buying that number she gave him.

"I'm not telling you my fucking number!" Rika said as her eyebrow twitched.

"Coooome onn!" Dark said smirking.

"No!" Rika said then looked down at her watch, "Shit, I'm not gonna have time to get ready!"

"What's wrong Angel?" Dark said enjoying how frantic she was acting.

"I can't go home now-- And don't call me angel!" Rika said looking at him like she could kill with one look.

"Where do you work?" Dark asked, a smirk still present on his face.

"Here." Rika said grabbing her bag.

Dark looked at her a moment then started laughing.

"What's so funny!" Rika said looking at her watch again.

"Just the fact that you work here and I just happened to get resued by a nurse." Dark said calming down, "I must have some good luck to run into a nurse that is beautiful and from the Ayumi clan."

"What did you say?" Rika looked at him like she'd seen a ghost.

"I said 'I must have some good luck to run into a nurse that is beautiful and from the Ayumi clan'." Dark said it again a little annoyed, but he knew he'd gotten to her.

"How do you know about the Ayumi clan?" Rika said shaken up.

"I'm from the Niwa clan, so I should know." Dark said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But the Niwa and Hikari clans shouldn't know that the Ayumi clan still exists," Rika said now confused and feeling threatened.

"Well after I found that there were still members of the Saki clan left. I realized that the Ayumi's couldn't be gone either... Plus your name kinda gave it away." Dark said explaining it all and leaving Rika in a state of panic.

"There are still Saki's left. That shouldn't be possible." Rika said trying to think things through.

"Well it is, but there is only one left, that I've seen anyways. His name's Kitawa." Dark said wondering why it's impossible.

"Kitawa...? Are you sure that's the right name?" Rika said now serious, but a bit of fear shown through her voice.

"Yeah, Kitawa attacked me with a weapon that he made out of energy." Dark said a bit confused.

"You need to stay away from him. He's no Saki, he was banished from the clan for trying to convince people to go against anyone that were not in the Saki clan." Rika said feeling old scars come open.

"I can't exactly stay away from him when he's trying to kill me." Dark huffed a bit pissed that someone was telling him what to do.

"Then he'll have to be stopped. Thief you have always been, but a fighter is something you should stay away from." Rika said grabbing her bag.

"You don't know anything about me, so don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Dark said now glaring at her.

"You were always a brat. I thought when you became Dark Mousy you would change, but I guess I was wrong." Rika said in a sadened voice before she walked out the door.

"What did she mean by that?" Dark said blinking confused.

'Try being a little considerate, she was only trying to help you.' Daisuke said after quietly listening to the conversation.

"She was trying to tell me what to do! No one tells the great Dark Mousy what to do!" Dark said, his ego going up by 10 points.

Ding Ding

'Dark, think, she knows more about Kitawa than us and knows where the Ayumi clan is. She could of helped us!' Daisuke said lowing Dark's ego by 5.

"Just one question... How in the world are we gonna be able to get to her? If you haven't noticed, I kind of can't get up!" Dark said sarcastically.

'She works here, so there is a chance of talking to her before you fully heal. But you'll have to watch it, you'll be almost fully healed in a week, maybe two. If the doctors find out--' Daisuke said before Dark had had enough of it.

"Well she's fucking ann--" Dark got cut out when the opened and a nurse came in.

"So how's are little patient doing this lunch-hour?" She paused as she came in, smiling. Her black hair was waved amongst her lower back, the white uniform making her pale skin almost blend in; her deep blue eyes darker then the demons of the oceans themselves. As she moved closer you could see that she was mid height, maybe about 5'6, but it didn't reduce the aura that radiated off of her. She stood close to Dark; he sat staring at her, no words, no nothing. Dark looked at her, no name tag.

"Miss, may I ask you your name?" he said with a glimpse of flirtation.

"Well, I see that you're back in shape... well you know what I mean," she giggled, holding only hand on the papers, and the other behind her back. Dark seemed to move to look around when she interrupted him.

"And your the one to help me get out of here..." She snickered.

She grabbed the wheelchair next to him and unfolded it.

"Hop in my dear Dark."

He stared at her, almost scared, he didn't even pay attention to Daisuke's reaction. "How do you..."

"No time to explain babe, let's go!"

She just about grabbed him, but he shifted himself into the wheelchair. She smiled as she slowly wheeled him out of the room, but as soon as she hit the door she took off to the elevator, papers and clothes, and anything flying out of her way. She laughed as the doctors, atleast two of them flew out of the way; Dark's reaction like no other. She laughed as she slammed on the brakes on the chair as she reached it and waited patiently for the elevator to open, and then calmly rolled Dark and herself in.

The elevator music played as she quickly changed back into her original outfit. Dark stared at it, it was his own! He began to speak, but the elevator door opened to the main floor.

"I guess..." she paused as Dark stared up at her, a paused, mouth-dropping look on his face. In that instant she was gone out the door, letting go of Dark for a second. Doctors and nurses shrieked. Rika, as they passed stared, her own mouth wide open, yelling out his name as they flew by. The fake nurse jumped on the chair as it headed to a wheelie, Dark was heard screaming for help and Rika was running out the door screaming for Dark to get back there.

Utter Chaos. Note to Self: Have friends help with stories more often.

**Tyan: Um... (Laughs a little.) That was fun... Wasn't it Dark?**

**Dark: (Twiddling his thumbs.) shut it... she is...on...someth--**

**Dark's impersonater: ( Jumps onto his back.) on what my little love? (Smiles.)**

**Tyan: He has.. his hands full...**

**Dark's impersonater: (Looks to Tyan.) I love my new little toy, isn't he cute, like a chibi! Oh i love 'em, I love'em! ( Hugs the shit out of Dark.)**

**Tyan: (Scratches her head.) ehehe...**

**(Dark's laying on the floor without air, His impersonater still chocking him with loving hugs.)**

**Tyan: Let's... just end it now...**

**Dark's impersonater: .. uh... (Lets Dark go.)... uh.. did.. did I... OH MY FUCKING GOD I KILLED HIM!**

**Tyan:No, No. Calm down you didn't, he's still breathing... (Thinks.."or maybe not...")**

**Dark's impersonater: I know I will give him CPR AND BRING MY LOVE BACK TO LIFE!**

**(She moves to him like a cat as he comes to and then sits up. Dark turns around just in time to be tackled and knocked out by his impersonater.)**

**Dark's impersonater: ... did I... Tyan did I kill him? ( begins to whine as her beloved is knocked out and begins to freak out screaming, "I'VE KILLED HIM!")**

**Tyan: ( Sighs.) Not again... (Yells at the impersonater.) You didn't...! (But is overcomed by the yelling as she looks at Dark.) hehe... You deserve this you selvish bastard. (Snickers.) ... (Turns to the screen.) Well Review and I'll maybe save Dark... key word there, 'maybe'.**


End file.
